Volver a Ti
by Yaem gy
Summary: En un minuto el destino te puede quitar el amor. Pero el mismo destino puede devolvértelo cuando menos lo esperas. Una AU dulce y tierno. Mucho Hanny con una pizca de Ronmione Los personajes son de JK Rowling. Idea basada en la película "Dos Vidas Contigo"
1. La espera por un Amor

Hola:

Desde hace mucho que tenía una idea dando vueltas en la cabeza. Esta consistía en ver si era capaz de escribir un Hanny. Ya he escrito Ronmiones, Dramiones y un Rose/Scorpius, pero nunca me he dedicado de lleno a un Hanny principal. Y quise probar.

Además hace mucho que debía un fic así a una amiga y lo prometido es deuda.

Espero que este primer capítulo no sea aburrido y que les guste.

Muchos Saludos

Yaem(Incursionando en el Hanny) Gy

_**Capítulo 1: La espera por un Amor**_

Estaba dichoso. El ala norte de la construcción estaba casi lista. El trabajo había sido muy arduo pero los plazos estaban siendo cumplidos con éxito. Le sobrarían días y con ello también presupuesto. Además ya le habían aprobado la siguiente etapa del proyecto, por lo cual tendría trabajo asegurado por lo menos por un año.

Su camioneta se deslizaba tranquilamente por la calle. Tenía que sacar a pasear a Hedwig, su bella lechuza, para su vuelo de quince a veinte cuadras para ejercitar las alas. Lo malo era que a veces a los vecinos no les gustaba que un ave tan grande revoloteara a su alrededor, por lo cual él se resignaba a extender las distancias para así no tener problemas.

Estaba atrasado. Pronto su esposa llegaría a casa y él deseaba para entonces ya haber cumplido sus obligaciones con su mascota. Así tendría el resto de la noche para dedicarlo exclusivamente a la mujer que amaba.

Harry llegó corriendo a la puerta y solo tuvo que dar un par de pasos para que Hedwig se le posara en la cabeza, tal como lo hacía cada tarde. El hombre acarició unas de las patas y con ello el pájaro se bajo de su cabeza para posarse en su viga favorita. Harry subió las escaleras y se cambió la ropa para así poder salir de paseo con el ave.

Los cuarenta minutos siguientes, Hedwing danzaba en los cielos desplegando sus largas alas. Harry, que ya no podía hacerle el peso al vuelo de la lechuza, lo seguía en la camioneta a baja velocidad y luego de llamarla y darle una pequeña golosina, le indicó que ya era hora de ir a casa.

-Ella te espera para darte de comer- le dijo en forma tierna al ave y está se lanzó rauda por el cielo en dirección a su hogar.

Harry tuvo que apresurar la mancha de su vehículo, pues Hedwig era una lechuza muy veloz.

A veinte metros de la casa pudo divisar a su mascota meterse por el patio para entrar a la casa. Era su costumbre volar hasta la ventana corredera de la cocina y meterse en ella para recorrer la casa hasta la salita del recibidor y posarse en la viga, esperando que su dueña le diera su cena.

Harry estacionó la camioneta y entró a su casa, allí encontró a su esposa acariciando las plumas de Hedwig, mientras la avecilla se acurrucaba en el cuello de ella. Solo con ella el ave se entregaba al máximo. Parecía que Hedwig estaba enamorada de su dueña.

-Hola… Hey… Yo también necesito cariño- se quejó el ojiverde risueño.

-No seas celoso. Deja que le dé su cena Hedwig y después tendré toda la noche para ti- le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

La lechuza se quedó meciéndose en su viga mientras el matrimonio caminó hasta la cocina. Ella buscó en un apartado de la alacena y sacó la bolsa con la comida, la cual puso en su recipiente. Luego dio un silbido, dejando el recipiente en el pequeño cuartito que habían destinado para el ave.

Hedwing planeó feliz hasta llegar a su cuartito y comió su cena con emoción. Mientras, Harry no perdía de vista a su mujer, quien llenaba de agua un cuenco y lo dejaba al alcance de Hedwig.

-Toma bonita… es agua fresca. Bebe- susurraba con esa dulce voz que él tanto amaba.

La observaba y no podía creer que una mujer tan grandiosa lo hubiera elegido de esposo. Cuando la conoció eran muy jóvenes, pero quedaron cautivados el uno con el otro al extremo que desde el momento que se vieron por primera vez ya no se separaron nunca más. Él luchó arduamente para estudiar arquitectura, mientras ella dedicó todos sus esfuerzos por ser una buena veterinaria. Y ambos poco a poco fueron formando su nido, su hogar, en donde el primer hijo al cual amaron fue un pequeño pichón de lechuza que ella rescató de unos coleccionistas de animales exóticos.

Gracias a su gran expediente como veterinaria, ella había sido contratada en un buen zoológico y una tarde el pequeño pichón llegó hasta ella con una patita rota.

Y había sido amor a primera vista.

Desde entonces la llevó a casa y Harry la adoptó como mascota, aunque al principio no tenía ni idea de que hacer con una cría de lechuza.

Así los tres fueron formando su hogar. De eso ya cinco años.

-¿Quieres cenar ya?-

-¿Al fin me tocó el turno de comer?- preguntó él con fingido resentimiento.

-Claro que si mi niño grande- le dijo ella aproximándose a él para abrazarlo- te tengo algo delicioso que preparé en tiempo record. Solo para mimar a mi único amor-

-Eso de único amor no te lo creo mucho. Creo que siempre quedaré en tercer lugar después de Hedwig y Arnold- y la besó dulcemente en los labios para luego acariciar sus largos y sedosos cabellos negros.

-Te amo, Harry- le susurró ella acunándose en el cuello de él.

-Y yo te amaré para siempre, Cho- le dijo él estrechándola en sus brazos.

La sala de hospital se había convertido en su hogar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las máquinas, a sus piteos rítmicos. Las paredes blancas habían sido adornadas por sus hermanos y su pequeña sobrina le había dibujado sendas flores rojas y amarillas que coronaban todo el lugar. Su padre la visitaba todas las mañanas y las tardes, mientras su madre se mantenía a su lado todo el día. El resto la visitaba a las horas permitidas, aunque por turnos ya que el pequeño restaurantito del cual eran dueños siempre demandaba de ellos su mayor esfuerzo.

A pesar de su enfermedad, ella estaba inmensamente agradecida de la vida. Su familia y sus amigos eran lo mejor que le había pasado y si no fuera por su débil corazón, ella ya hubiera partido a Irlanda, a conocer y estudiar danza celta, su mayor pasión.

Ella era la menor de siete hermanos. Bill, el mayor, era extraordinario y trabajaba en uno de los inmensos bancos de Londres. Charlie, quien era amante de los animales y se había marchado a Bulgaria a trabajar en un prestigioso zoológico. Percy, quien era profesor de matemáticas en el día y estudiante de Física en las noches y que soñaba con entrar a trabajar a Oxford. Luego venían los gemelos, Fred y George, quienes habían sido la mayor felicidad de su hogar, hasta que Fred muriera hacía cuatro años. Al final quedaba su hermano regalón, Ron, que estudiaba en ese entonces y que trabajaba en el restaurante para pagar sus estudios.

Al final estaba ella, la princesa de la casa, la única mujer, a la cual todos mimaban. Mas, Ginny había heredado un corazón que se cansó de la vida demasiado rápido. Y eso la había hecho más unida a su hermano Fred en sus últimos días de vida. Pues él también había albergado en su pecho un agotado corazón.

La enfermedad de Fred se había desarrollado con funesta rapidez. La cardiopatía congénita que lo aquejaba lo consumió en menos de un año y no hubo tiempo suficiente para encontrarle un nuevo corazón. Al final, Ginny supo que ella sufría el mismo mal a una semana antes de la muerte de su hermano y se aferró a él hasta el último minuto.

Nunca como en esos momentos se sintió tan unida sanguíneamente a algunos de sus hermanos como se sintió unida a Fred, y acunó una de sus manos hasta el último segundo de su vida, mientras George se aferraba a la otra. Fred nunca supo que ella compartía con él la misma enfermedad y ella lo prefirió así. Era mejor no angustiarlo en sus últimas horas.

Así desde entonces, Ginny había comenzado una cruenta lucha por la vida. Las estancias en el hospital eran prolongadas y costosas y eso había mermado ya las escuálidas finanzas de la familia. Por lo cual, todos se habían enfrascado en sacar adelante el único patrimonio del que disponían, La Madriguera, como así llamaban a su pequeño restaurante.

En el local trabajan Arthur, su padre, George y Ron, además del señor Albus, un cocinero tan grandioso que todos le llamaban el mago. Junto a ellos trabajaba Hermione, quien era su mejor amiga.

Ginny se hubiera encargado de atender las mesas junto a Hermione si hubiera estado sana, pero las cosas nunca son como uno las desea. Solo le quedaba agradecer todo el amor que su familia le prodigaba y el cariño que sus amigos le daban.

-¿Estás dormida?- susurró a una mujer entrando en la habitación escoltada por una insipiente pancita.

-Luna- habló con esfuerzo la pelirroja- No… te esperaba… hoy-

-Neville tenía libre hoy. Él se quedó cuidando a mis pequeños terremotitos-

-Eres… una mujer… cruel… Ne.. Ville… no podrá… luchar… con ellos… dos-

-No hables tanto, cariño. No te hace bien. Y en cuanto a lo de cruel… Solo aproveché de descansar un poco. Paso todo el día al pie de la trinchera y él solo llega en la tarde para atiborrarlos de azúcar y después me tengo que encargar de esos dos loquillos sobre energizados y de un marido que solo quiere amor, amor y más amor… al final termino muerta cada noche- y rió.

-Pero… eres… una muerta… feliz- dijo Ginny en un hilo de voz.

-Lo soy. Y tú pronto lo serás cuando encontremos un corazón para ti y vuelvas a casa. Ya verás como en menos de un mes encuentras a un hombre maravilloso y te casas con él-

-Sé que… eso… nunca pasará.-

-No digas eso, bonita-

-Luna… quiero… pedirte un… favor-

-Lo que quieras amiga.- Luna tomó la blanca mano de Ginny

-Quiero… que cuides… de los míos… Si ya no… puedo… más…-

-Ginny, no me pidas eso. Tú vas a mejorar. Toda tu familia se ha dedicado a cuidarte. -

-Pero el… corazón,… no llega-

-Llegará, ya lo verás-

El resto de la tarde Luna le contó un montón de peripecias que había vivido al cuidado de sus pequeños Tomás y Jack, un par de pilluelos que le recordaban mucho a sus queridos Fred y George en los tiempos en los que Fred estaba sano.

A Ginny le encantaba escuchar historias, recibir dibujos. Cada vez que Luna aparecía, un nuevo dibujo adornaba la pared. Lo mismo sucedía cuando su hermano Bill la visitaba, pues le llevaba dibujos de flores y mariposas de parte de su pequeña hija Victorie. Al final el cuarto estaba tan atestado de dibujos de niños que cada cierto tiempo Hermione los cambiaba y se llevaba a casa los más antiguos para guardarlos en un gran y bello baúl de madera que Charlie había mandado de regalo a Ginny. Y de nuevo el cuarto empezaba a llenarse de dibujos y de alegría infantil.

La noche se prolongó serena. Molly dormía en la camilla que desde hace mucho había sido habilitada. Ginny ojeaba la pared que ostentaba su nueva adquisición, un pájaro que se suponía era un águila, pero más parecía una lechuza, por la cabeza grande y los anchos ojos. Era blanco y con garras muy afiladas. Lo había dibujado Tomás, quien le había jurado a Luna que había visto al águila volar por una calle, mientras viajaba en la humilde camioneta de su tío Ron al volver a casa desde la Madriguera.

Según Tomás, vio el ave volar al brazo de un hombre y cuando le preguntó a tío Ron que clase de pájaro era ese, tío Ron le había dicho: "Ni idea, pero si tiene garras y pico afilado, debe ser un águila" y luego se había reído.

"Ay hermano. De aves no sabes nada" pensó la chica con una sonrisa en los labios. "Ni de chicas tampoco".

Arnold se movía imponente en su territorio. Helga, su esposa, comía tranquila en su viga favorita. Ambos estaban apretados en su jaula y Cho ya no hallaba la hora de que el nuevo espacio que se construía para ellos, estuviera ya habilitado. Ella se acercó a la jaula y miró a la pareja que disfrutaba de los cálidos rayos de sol. De pronto, Arnold caminó hasta ella y la observó en silencio. Entonces Cho extendió una mano en el cristal de protección, lo cual fue imitado por Arnold, luego extendió su otra mano y el enorme simio la volvió a imitar.

-Eres el chico más guapo que he conocido en mi vida- le dijo- Te quiero mucho… pronto te daré una nueva casa-

-Solo contigo hace eso, Que raro ¿no?- escuchó la mujer detrás de ella.

-Seamus, hola- y lo saludo con un tibio abrazo- ¿Ya revisaste a bolita? Según Sam se quejaba mucho-

-Si, ya pasé por allí. Ya le di su medicamento. Pero ya no deberíamos decirle bolita. Está muy crecida ya, deberíamos decirle Tremenda, por su mal genio- y rió.

-Es que era tan pequeña cuando llegó. Una pequeña gatita tierna-

-De tierna ya no tiene nada. Ahora da miedo. Oye, ¿Estás lista para esta noche? Será el evento del año-

-Completamente lista. Harry va a pasar por mi vestido y yo por el abrigo que compré ayer. Estoy muy ansiosa por conseguir los fondos para terminar el ala correspondiente al nuevo hogar de Arnold.-

-Uuuyy… tenemos diferentes anhelos, amiga mía. Lo que es yo, acabo de conseguir una cita con una chica 10 para llevarla a la fiesta esta noche-

-¿10? La última vez que dijiste eso a mí me pareció más una chica 5-

-Ahhh, es que le faltaba cadera. Esta tiene cadera, busto y rostro de diosa-

-¿Y el cerebro cuando, Seamus? Para mí una chica diez tendría que tener belleza e inteligencia-

-¿Y para que quiero la inteligencia? No necesito que me den una cátedra cuando las llevo a la cama, mi adorada Cho. Tú eras mi única chica 100, pero Harry llegó primero y te robó- y rió.

-Tú también pudiste ser mi chico 100, pero Harry me enamoró antes y él siempre será mi chico 1000. Y ese puntaje no lo alcanzará ningún otro hombre en mi corazón, ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente-

-Eres una cursi, Cho. ¿Lo sabías? "Mi chico mil, de aquí a la eternidad"- agitó la mano como alejando las palabras-. Hiciste parecer a Harry como un empalagoso- Seamus carcajeó.

Mientras hablaban salieron del espacio techado del zoológico y notaron que la lluvia empezaba a caer con parsimonia. Seamus cerró su chaqueta y Cho se puso un notero grueso sobre la cabeza, Ambos tomaron el pequeño carrito con el cual se movilizaban por el recinto.

Cho esquivó las gruesas gotas de lluvia y sacudió su ropa al llegar a casa. Corrió por ella y subió a su cuarto para preparar el baño. Muy pronto sintió el agitar de unas alas en el primer piso y antes de desvestirse, bajó otra vez para darle su efusivo saludo a Hedwig.

-Hola, bonita. Estás toda mojada.-

Pronto unos pasos se acercaron y la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un atractivo hombre de camisa blanca y pantalones de tela negros. Llevaba el cuello abierto y los mechones negros goteaban un poco.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar de paseo a Hedwig vestido para la fiesta?-

-No me gusta perder el tiempo- sonrió el hombre- ¿No me darás mi beso?-

-Estás todo mojado. Mira tus pantalones-

Cho realizó como todos los días el ritual de alimentación de Hedwig y luego subió a su cuarto en donde Harry secaba sus pantalones con el secador de pelo.

-¿Mi vestido?-

-Allí, Vístete pronto, Ya no aguanto las ganas de verte enfundada en tan linda prenda.-

-Te aseguro que me veo muy sexy-

-¿Y porqué mejor no nos quedamos en casa y nos tentamos el uno al otro con nuestros elegantes atuendos?- le dijo Harry atrapándola en sus brazos para besar el cuello aun húmedo de ella.

-Claro que no- sonrió Cho - esta noche es de Arnold-

-Que triste saber que prefieres dedicarle la noche a un gorila, que a tu esposo-

-Es que tú no eres tan guapo como él- bromeó la mujer

-Que bromista la señora. ¿Eh?- y le puso el secador de pelo en las piernas para que le llegara el fuerte calor.

Cho rió a carcajadas y salió corriendo de la habitación tomando su vestido, para luego encerrarse en el baño.

Harry, Luego de secar los pantalones, encendió el televisor para dar un vistazo al partido de fútbol que se desarrollaba en ese momento.

-¡Ni se te ocurra entusiasmarse con el partido! ¡No nos queda mucho tiempo para llegar a la fiesta!- grito Cho mientras comenzaba su ducha.

-Solo son unos minutos, mientras me pongo los odiosos zapatos y te pones hermosa. Además, por lo que veo, los Chudley Cannons van a perder otra vez.-

Media hora más tarde la bella pareja subía al carro de Cho, un automóvil liviano y pequeño, y emprendían camino a la elegante fiesta organizada por la asociación del Zoológico, para así conseguir los fondos que eran requeridos. Si todo salía bien, en menos de seis meses Arnold y Helga tendrían su nuevo hogar.


	2. Las Dos Caras de la Emoción

Hola Amigos:

Rápidamente les dejo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero les guste

Saludos

Yaem Gy

_**Capítulo 2: Las dos Caras de la Emoción**_

— Buenos Días—

Ginny abrió los ojos poco a poco. La luz de la mañana era exigua, pero la agradecía. Parpadeó un par de veces y ante ella se aparecieron unos ojos chocolate que le miraban con cariño.

— Hola—

— ¿Dormiste bien? Luna me dijo que estuviste bastante cansada anoche… Que hacías jurar tonterías—

— No eran… tonterías… Era… un jura… mento… importante—

— Cariño. Sé que ha demorado la donación… pero no debemos perder la fe—

Ginny sonrió. Quería demostrar tranquilidad, pero no era así. Ya hacía meses que estaba barajando la posibilidad de la muerte.

— Estás… muy… bonita… hoy… ¿Algo… especial?— Preguntó para desviar el tema.

— ¿Bonita?... eh… ¿Qué dices? Solo me arreglé para ir a trabajar—

— Claro… Hermione… claro—

Hermione, su mejor amiga junto a Luna estaba particularmente arreglada esa mañana. Llevaba el cabello (casi siempre revuelto en rizos) atrapado en una hermosa trenza de trigo. Un jeans ajustado de color gris acentuaba sus caderas y una blusa delicada cubría su torso. La chaqueta ajustada coronaba un atuendo que no siempre se lleva para ir a trabajar a un restaurante de mesera.

— ¿Todo… bien?— Preguntó de pronto la pelirroja al ver que Hermione se aproximaba la extraña águila colgada en el muro. Parecía mirarla, pero Ginny conocía lo suficiente a su amiga para darse cuenta que en verdad estaba metida en sus profundos pensamientos.

— Si…— vaciló la castaña— yo… Ginny ¿Tú piensas que soy bonita?— Al hacer la pregunta Hermione se dio la vuelta y la miró con súplica.

— Claro… que… sí… ¿Qué… pasa?—

— Nada— sonrió su amiga— Solo preguntaba—

Nada más pudieron decirse. Molly llegaba en ese momento y saludaba a Hermione efusivamente como acostumbraba. La muchacha se entregó al abrazo con una dulce sonrisa y después entre las tres empezaron una plática muy amena. Molly parecía buscar cualquier pretexto para distraer a su hija y Herms colaboraba con entusiasmo.

— Esta noche vienen unos irlandeses al restaurant. Son músicos y les dije que les hacía un descuento en la cena si luego tocaban para nosotros. Ya saben como les gusta la música celta a la clientela— dijo Molly en un momento determinado. Ginny sonrió, pero en su mirada se reflejaba su tristeza al no poder disfrutar directamente del espectáculo en la madriguera.

— Me imagino que habrá mucho trabajo entonces— Dijo Hermione— ¿podremos George, Ron y yo con todo?—

— Claro, mi niña. Ya sabes lo ágil que es mi George. En Cuanto a Ron…—

— ¿En cuanto a mí qué?—

El hermano favorito de Ginny asomó por el umbral de la puerta con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada a la izquierda. Llevaba jeans gastados y una chaqueta vieja que le daban un aire irreverente. Detrás de él apareció otra cabeza colorada. Arthur venía a hacer su visita matutina acostumbrada.

— Papá...—

— Nena. ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy? Vine a darte una vueltita. Don Albus me encargó algunos productos para el menú de esta noche y como el mercado no está lejos…—

— Estoy… bien—

Ron se quedó parado a mitad de camino. Al entrar no había notado que había alguien más en el cuarto. Contempló unos segundos a Hermione para luego retirar su vista y aproximarse a su hermana para besar su frente.

— Que sorpresa verte hoy. Hermione. Anoche no nos dijiste que vendrías a visitar a mi Ginny— dijo Arthur— Como saliste tan agitada—

— Hola, Hermione— Dijo a su vez Ron.

— Hola, Ron. Arthur, es que tenía que estudiar para un examen esta tarde y luego…—

— Supongo que tendrás una cita— completó Ron— Nunca vas así al restaurante—

— No… eh… si… tengo una cita… unas amigas… tomaremos té juntas… Don Arthur ¿No le molesta si llego algunos minutos tarde hoy?—

— Claro que no. Estás muy linda, muchacha. Deberías conseguirte un novio ya— sugirió el señor Weasley mirando de reojo a su hijo— El hombre que obtenga tu atención será un afortunado—

La chica sonrió y el color baño sus mejillas. Ginny Miró la escena en panorámica y suspiró. El tira y afloja entre su amiga y su hermano había durado años. Ninguno admitía nada ni daba su brazo a torcer. Ella, aún en el hospital había ya comprobado que ellos estaban muy atraídos el uno por el otro, pero ya se había cansado de lanzar indirectas. Mas, sabía que algo raro había sucedido. Ron estaba tenso y Hermione triste.

— Arthur. ¿Me llevarías a la casa a cambiarme? Luna vendrá esta noche a hacerle compañía a Ginny. Así podré atender bien a los irlandeses—

— Oh, sí. Bueno mi niña. Esta visita fue más corta, pero lo compensaré mañana. ¿ok?—

— Ok, Papá… Yo… me … quedo… con los… chicos—

Al quedar los tres solos Ginny se sentía como parte de la habitación. Se quedó muy callada para observar como Hermione contemplaba tercamente los dibujos del muro y Ron jugaba con una de las mangueras de una máquina.

— Y… ¿Qué… cuentan?—

— Yo… bueno, todo está como siempre. George molestándome, Luna que piensa que soy chofer de sus hijos. Don Albus que dice cada disparate que no le entiendo y…—

— Y la visita de su novia ayer— terminó Hermione tomando el dibujo en sus manos— ¡Quien lo hizo esta vez, Ginny? Jack o Thomas—

— ¿Tú… Novia?— preguntó la pelirroja girando su cabeza con lentitud hacia su hermano.

— Eh… es que ayer… ayer se apareció Lavender por el restaurante… Fue sorpresivo—

— ¡¿Qué?—

— Vamos, Ginny. Sé que no te gusta Lav, pero es una chica divertida. Es muy bella y ocurrente. Anoche estaba preciosa y… ya sabes—

— Si, te entretuviste tanto que descuidaste tu trabajo y tuve que cubrirte. Ya tengo que irme— Dijo Hermione poniendo el dibujo otra vez en el muro— Mi examen será en media hora. Perdón por no quedarme, Ginny. Te prometo que mañana estaré toda la mañana contigo—

— Temprano… tenemos… que… hablar— Dijo la chica mirando fijamente a su amiga— Y… Tú…— con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir piñizcó el dorso de la mano de su hermano

— Hasta mañana, Ginny— Hermione se aproximó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ginny. Luego mopvió la cabeza a modo de despedida a Ron y apresuró sus pasos

— Ya, vengo— Dijo el chico y se fue detrás de la castaña

Como es lógico. En un área de atención crítica, el silencio es algo muy habitual. Es por eso que Ginny no demoró más de un minuto en escuchar lo que sucedía al otro lado del muro.

— Tenías que ir con el cuento ¿Verdad?—

— ¿Cuento? Solo actualicé a Ginny con las últimas novedades—

— ¿Y tenías que hablarle de Lavender? ¡Sabes que no la soporta!—

— Tiene sus razones—

— Razones que entre tú y Luna alimentaron de la nada. Sabes que mi hermana no puede tener malos ratos. No debiste comentar nada—

— Solo le dije lo bien que lo pasaste anoche—

— ¿Y qué te importa?—

— ¡Dejaste tu trabajo tirado!—

— ¿Y qué? Ella vino a verme. Es hermosa. Y dulce y cariñosa conmigo. Y me gusta—

El silencio retornó por algunos segundos. Ginny aspiró y agudizó el oído.

— Hacen una linda pareja. Él uno para el otro. Bueno, yo me voy—

— Espera… Esto aun no termina—

— Pues para mí sí. Tengo cosas más importantes en que preocuparme—

— Pues a veces no lo parece. Es como si estuvieras pendiente de cada cosa que hago—

— ¡No es así!—

— Baja la voz, Hermione. Estamos en un hospital. ¿Acaso esa cabecita sabionda tuya no sabe que aquí no hay que gritar?—

— Idiota—

Pasos alejándose. Un suspiro al aire. Ron volviendo con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos.

El pelirrojo se sentó al lado de su hermana y volvió a jugar con la bendita manguera. No miraba a Ginny. Sabía que ella lo fulminaría con la mirada.

— Lavender es tierna— fue su escusa.

— No… es… para… ti—

— ¿Y quién lo es? No soy el tipo de hombre que atraiga a chicas fabulosas. Solo soy un mesero y barman de un restaurante que no ha tenido mucho éxito en nada más. Quise jugar futbol pero no tengo demasiado talento. Y para los estudios soy pésimo—

— Eres… un… buen… hombre—

— No lo suficiente— Ron suspiró silenciosamente— No para merecer algo mejor—

— ¿Qué… quieres… decir?—

— Qué Lavender es lo que merece alguien como yo. No debo aspirar a algo que nunca será mío—

Ginny no quiso preguntar. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería Ron. Su hermano jamás iba a sentir la confianza para intentar acercarse a Hermione, pues ella era mucho de lo que él no era. Hermosa, inteligente, brillante. Él sentía que no era nadie.

— Eres… tontito— sonrió Ginny acariciando el mismo dorso que había piñizcado— Pero… es… verdad… necesitas… más… cariño—

La tarde fue monótona. Molly volvió a mediodía y había acompañado a su hija hasta que no le quedó más remedio que irse. Ginny solo estaría media hora sola ya que Luna estaba en camino.

Pero Ginny no estuvo sola. Alguien llegó para hacerle compañía.

— ¿Y… tú? ¿No… tenías… una… cita?—

— Sabes que era mentira. No quería que Ron se burlara de mí—

— ¿Ahora… me… dirás… qué… pasa?—

Hermione llevaba el cabello algo ´húmedo. Había estado lloviznando toda la tarde. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella. Luego de sus ojos salieron unas gruesas lágrimas y se acurrucó en el regazo de Ginny.

— Es tan bonita— empezó a lloriquear la castaña— Y Ron tiene razón. Es divertida, risueña, espontanea. Y él está loco por ella—

— Una… loca—

— Pero esa loca le gusta. Y yo quisiera enterrarme en un agujero cada vez que los veo besarse. No lo puedo soportar, Ginny—

— Tú… también… eres… bonita. Mucho… en… verdad. Solo… tienes… un… defecto—

— ¿Cuál?— preguntó Hermione mirando a Ginny con unos angustiados ojos chocolate llenos de agua

— No… eres… tierna… con… él—

— ¿Tierna?—

— Es… un… niño… grande. Nece… sita… cariño—

— Pero si yo no lo trato mal. Si lo regaño cuando hace algo malo es porque me preocupa—

— Eres… severa… con… él. Y él… nece…sita… sentir… que… te…importa—

— Es que, Ginny… No puedo acercarme más. Siempre peleamos y él me dice que soy una aburrida sabelotodo. Además… no puedo competir contra Lavender. No puedo—

La pelirroja había tenido esa misma conversación demasiadas veces.

Al llegar Luna las cosas no cambiaron demasiado. Hermione no quería escuchar razones y las chicas decidieron no nadar más contra la corriente. Al final, ya cuando Hermione se preparó para irse al restaurante, Luna la sentó de golpe y empezó a maquillarla sin decir palabra alguna.

— Pero ¿Por qué me maquillas? Sólo voy a trabajar—

— Por la misma razón que te vestiste tan bonita. Para ir a trabajar— y Luna terminó de aplicarle el brillo— Ya está. Ahora eres la mesera más bella de toda la ciudad—

— Gracias, Luna—

— Sonríe… yo… si. fuera… tú… lo haría. Herms… cuidarás… de Ron… si a mí…—

— No digas eso… pronto estarás en la Madriguera y echarás a la odiosa de Lavender a cubetazos. Te quiero mucho. Nos vemos mañana—

Luna se quedó completando un test de amor en una revista. Hermione salió por la puerta. Ginny cerró los ojos un rato. Estaba cansada, pero entretenida por las vicisitudes amorosas de los suyos.

— A ver… pregunta 3 ¿Qué buscas en un hombre? A) Dinero B) Sexo C) Amor sincero… yo pondría la B, pero para que la encuesta salga mejor pondremos la C—

— Esos… dos… se… aman. Yo… nunca… sabré… que… se… siente—

Luna levantó la vista de la encuesta. Sonrió.

— Sí, se aman. Y si sabrás lo que es amar. Ya verás que tengo razón. Ahora duerme. Será una noche fría y mojada. Yo estaré cuidándote—

La fiesta estaba hermosa. Las copas rebozaban de champaña y de licores. Las mesas estaban apetitosas con toda la comida. La orquesta tocaba viejas melodías y todos estaban disfrutando plenamente el evento.

Cho acababa de hacer su discurso para conseguir los fondos para el hábitat de los gorilas. Según ella había sido un discurso soso y tedioso. Según Harry había sido espectacular. Solo rezongaba por el pequeño chistecito que ella había hecho. Sobre un telón habían proyectado una fotografía de Arnold y Harry juntos y Cho había dicho que sabía lo guapo que era Arnold pero que su esposo era el flaquito de lentes.

— Pasas casi las 24 horas del día con el Gorila. Ya estás loca por él si encuentras que es más guapo que yo—

— Harry, no seas celoso. Sabes que tu eres mi segundo amor más grande—

— Sí… después del gorila— frunció el ceño, pero luego le besó los labios.

— Señora Potter. ¿Nos permite unas palabras?—

Un hombre bajito y canoso atrajo la atención de la morena y ella se alejó un momento de su marido. Harry aprovechó el momento para hablar con el director de la orquesta. Entonces sintió que le tocaban el codo. Era el señor Slughorn quien lo abordó con una plática aburrida que ya lo tenía ahogado. Él pobre tipo se jactaba de una "Humilde" personalidad, pero no demoraba en sacar a la luz los grandes donativos que había hecho para todo tipo de colectas a favor de los hábitat en el zoológico. Harry, con una paciencia única, lo escuchaba, pero su vista se escapaba para posarse en ella, su mujer. Su amada Cho.

De pronto Harry notó que Seamus se aproximaba con una voluptuosa y bella mujer. Harry no demoró nada en arrastrar al veterinario hasta ellos para conseguir un respiro. Seamus intentó resistirse diciendo que debía acompañar a su amiga, pero esta les dijo que solo iba a retocar su maquillaje. Algo increíble pues estaba tan maquillada que los hombres dudaban que pudiera poner más en su cara.

— Oh, por favor, Seamus. Justo yo le estaba comentando al Señor Slughorn de tu propuesta de poner una placa en el hábitat de los leones en agradecimiento por sus donativos. Estoy seguro que él querrá escuchar cuáles son tus razones para elegirlo de entre todos los benefactores—

— ¿Qué yo qué?—

— Oh, Finnigan. ¿Cómo se fue a molestar? ¿Entre sus razones dijo que he colaborado por 10 años con el zoológico?—

— Este… yo— Seamus le puso una cara terrible a Harry pero éste solo sonrió y le palmeó la espalda para luego escabullirse entre los comensales.

Pronto se acercó a su mujer y con solo tres movimientos la robó de la aburrida conversación que ella mantenía con otros asistentes a la fiesta.

— No debes alejarme así de los posibles benefactores— le regañó dulcemente.

— Es que ya no resistía. Te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido—

— Pero la conversación sobre la mansión de los Carson en Dublín era interesante. Tú sabes que Dublín me encanta—

— ¿De verdad te encanta?—

— Mucho—

— Entonces… Si prometes que irás conmigo a Dublín para la primavera, te prometo construir y diseñar el Hábitat para Arnold y Helga. Dejarás de trabajar un poco y pasaremos unas gratas vacaciones—

— ¿En serio?—

— Palabra de Potter—

— ¿Y Hedwig?—

— Nos encargaremos que lo cuiden bien. ¿Aceptas?—

Cho lo miró con esos ojos negros y llenos de un brillo electrizante que a él tanto lo embrujaban Sonrió extasiada.

— Acepto—

— Señoras y señores. A pedido de uno de ustedes cantaremos una hermosa canción antes cantada por el gran Dean Martin. Con ustedes "Return to me"—

— ¿Harry? Fuiste Tú—

— Ambos amamos a Dean Martin y quería bailar nuestro tema esta noche. Mucho más ahora que al fin te convencí de tomar vacaciones juntos—

— Eres terrible—

— Lo sé. Por eso me amas—

El compás empezó a acariciar los oídos de todos. Harry tomó a su mujer y la hizo girar para luego abrazarla y comenzar a bailar.

Todo era mágico. Todo centelleaba a su alrededor. Ambos bailarines parecían flotar en el aire. El cabello de Cho danzaba a la par de su vestido. Harry se embriagaba del perfume que ella dejaba como una dulce estela. Nada más existía que ellos dos.

Harry agradecía al cielo el ser tan feliz.

Tan feliz.

— Manejo yo— dijo Harry a la salida. Ambos se cubrían con sus abrigos. Cho se abrazó a su esposo. Hacía frío.

— Yo puedo hacerlo—

— No. Bebiste una copa y no quiero tentar a la suerte y que nos pare una patrulla. Además el pavimento está resbaloso—

— Sabes que soy buena conductora—

Harry tomó el rostro de Cho con ambas manos y la besó tiernamente. Luego la miró profundamente a los ojos.

— Déjame mimarte. Dame las llaves. Yo conduzco—

Como bien había dicho el moreno. El pavimento estaba bastante resbaloso. Los vehículos pasaban a su lado con algunas maniobras algo peligrosas y el hombre deseó ya llegar a casa para estar tranquilos y seguros.

Para distender el ambiente. Ambos empezaron a comentar los sucesos de la fiesta y de cómo Seamus luego de ejercer un admirable poder de convencimiento había logrado que el señor Slughorn hiciera la mejor donación para el Hábitat de Arnold. Cho estaba dichosa pues no esperaba que las cosas salieran tan bien. Y más dichosa estaba ahora que además tenía asegurado el diseño y la construcción. Harry también estaba dichoso. Él y Cho tendrían unas vacaciones esperadas por mucho tiempo y por algo más. Tenía planeado proponerle a su esposa tener familia. Él sentía que ya era hora. Era el momento. Una vez Cho estuviera rodeada de la magia irlandesa no dudaría en aceptar ser la madre de los hijos de Harry Potter.

El semáforo se puso en rojo y Harry tuvo alguna dificultad para detener el vehículo. Mientras, miraba por los espejos a los carros que tenía a los costados y atrás de él. La luz cambió y dio marcha…

Despertó. Creyó que habían sido horas las que había quedado inconsciente. Pero solo habían sido algunos segundos. De inmediato sintió un dolor horrendo en el brazo derecho. El pecho se lo había golpeado con el volante. Miró a su lado y lo que vio le congeló la espalda.

— ¡Cho! ¡Cho!—

Su mujer estaba como dormida. Estaba ladeada y con una horrenda herida en la cabeza. De sus labios salía un hilillo de sangre y se notaba a simple vista que su brazo y costado derecho estaban rotos.

— ¡Cho! ¡háblame! ¡Cho, despierta! ¡CHO, POR FAVOR!—

Pero ella no se movía. Ella no decía nada.

— ¡Señor! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Ya viene la ambulancia!—

— ¡CHo! ¡Cariño, despierta! ¡Amor... amor no me hagas esto! !Amor mío, despierta!—

Los bomberos llegaron en menos de 5 minutos. De inmediato empezaron a usar sus herramientas ya que el lado derecho del automóvil había quedado hundido a causa del terrible golpe que una camioneta les había infringido. Como era de esperarse, el conductor de la camioneta no había sufrido más que un par de rasguños en la frente y estaba sentado en la acera con un apestoso tufo a alcohol. Los bomberos tiraban y cortaban metal a la mayor velocidad que podían, mientras Harry no paraba de gritar dentro. Cuando al fin pudieron quitar los torcidos restos de la puerta un paramédico corrió a tomar los signos vitales de la accidentada.

— ¡Aún está viva!— gritó y el camillero no demoró en aparecer.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, salve a mi mujer! ¡Se lo suplico!—

— Trate de calmarse. Es lo mejor que puede hacer por ella—

— ¡Es que usted no entiende! ¡Yo me muero si algo le pasa!—

Los paramédicos corrieron con la herida. Un bombero ayudó a Harry a salir del auto. El moreno no quiso ser revisado. Con la ayuda del bombero se apresuró y se montó en la ambulancia para que luego ésta partiera a toda prisa al hospital más cercano. Harry temblaba. Su corazón latía desgarradoramente. Cho no despertaba. Los paramédicos empezaron a poner un sinnúmero de agujas en el cuerpo de su esposa y una cámara de oxigeno cubrió los labios que él había besado no hacía tanto rato. Con su mano sana tomó la de ella y le hablaba desesperado. Jamás en toda su vida había estado más asustado.

La llegada al hospital y la carrera por los pasillos era una tortura. Harry no quería separarse de Cho en ningún momento, pero al poco rato de llegar se la arrebataron. La camilla volaba con ella y él solo pudo mirar como la mujer que amaba con locura se marchaba a una sala a la cual no se le permitía la entrada.

— Tenemos que curarlo— le dijo una enfermera.

— No… después… por favor… lléveme con mi esposa—

— No puedo. Ella acaba de entrar a pabellón. Usted debe dejarse entablillar el brazo. Además su torso se está poniendo morado—

— ¡No me importa mi brazo! ¡Quiero estar junto a mi mujer!—

— ¡Reaccione! ¡Usted no puede hacer nada más por ella! ¡Allí dentro solo sería un estorbo! ¡Ahora se queda quiero y me deja curar su brazo!—

Las dos horas que se quedó en la sala de urgencia eran un martirio. El dolor en el pecho le atenazaba. El brazo lo tenía como adormecido. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero su mano izquierda estaba apretada en un puño que dudaba que pudiera abrirse alguna vez.

De pronto la puerta lateral se abrió. Por ella llegaba Seamus con el rostro desencajado y acompañado por dos hombres de blanco cuyo aspecto aterró a Harry. Los miró a todos. Él vientre empezó a dolerle con crueldad.

La lluvia caía muy suavemente. Luna admiraba las gotas y dibujaba figuras ilógicas en el cristal. Era una noche muy tranquila. Ginny dormía apaciblemente y la tibieza de la habitación aturdía de vez en cuando los sentidos de la rubia. Miró la hora, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. De seguro Neville estaba despatarrado en la cama con Jack y Thomas a sus costados. Todo para no tener que hacer tres camas al día siguiente. Luna sonrió. Le encantaban esas actitudes de su esposo.

Un timbre extraño se produjo en un aparatito alojado junto a una de las máquinas. Luna lo miró y en su pecho el corazón dio un vuelco. Ginny despertó también con el sonido y miró a Luna con los ojos muy abiertos. Nada alcanzaron a decirse pues la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par.

— Señorita Weasley— dijo el médico emocionado con una amplia sonrisa en los labios— Al fin… Al fin tenemos un corazón para usted—

Ginny sonrió arrebatada... una nueva oportunidad... La vida le daba otra maravillosa oportunidad


	3. Un Latido Nuevo

Hola:

Sé que he demorado mucho en actualizar. La verdad es que he tenido abandonados todos mis fics. He tenido un problema familiar muy difícil y triste y eso ha provocado que la inspiración no llegue. Y es también el motivo por el cual este sea el capítulo que me fluyó de un momento a otro en medio de tristeza y esperanza.

Espero que les guste mucho

Saludos

Yaem Gy

_**Capítulo 3: Un Latido Nuevo**_

La noche estaba que ardía. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y el bar servía copas cada un minuto. Sobre el pequeño escenario una divertida banda celta tocaba a rabiar sus instrumentos. Los comensales cantaban y más de alguno aplaudía al ritmo de la música. Hermione y George iban de aquí por allá con los pedidos y Ron se movía con rapidez entre las botellas de licor. Era la mejor noche en el restaurante en mucho tiempo.

Molly atendía otras mesas y Arthur entraba y salía de la cocina llevando los platos que Hermione y George solicitaban. Dentro, en la cocina principal, Don Albus parecía danzar entre las ollas y sacaba platos en segundos. Bien merecido tenía el apodo puesto por George de 'El Mago".

vaya nochecita– Dijo George secando el sudor de su frente con una servilleta– Que daría porque Ginny estuviera aquí. Que nos ayudara con las mesas y se pegara una bailadita con la banda. Todos estarían extasiados con ella–

– Si, a ella le encanta esta música– Dijo Hermione tomando su bandeja para ir a dejar los platos– Mesa 20–

El ambiente era agradable. Más que un restaurante, el lugar parecía una fiesta familiar. Algunos de los clientes hablaban con Arthur y Molly y les preguntaban por la salud de Ginny. Una señora le había dicho a Arthur que rezaba cada noche una oración para ella antes de dormir. Arthur lo agradecía en lo más profundo. Se sentía honrado y orgulloso de haber cosechado tantos amigos entre las personas que frecuentaban su restaurante durante años.

Ron agitaba la coctelera tarareando la canción que en ese instante tocaba la banda. Abrió la tapa y derramó el contenido en un par de vasos de Martini a los cuales les agregó una pisca de sal. Luego se volvió y tomando unas pintas, las llenó hasta casi rebozar de helada cerveza Irlandesa. George tomó las pintas y desapareció de inmediato, con lo cual le dejó el espacio al pelirrojo para preparar unos Vodka naranja. Ron ya estaba cansado, pero los pedidos no dejaban de llegar.

Dos Vainas para la 16– Le pidió una vocecita que lo hizo distraerse de su trabajo

¿Ah? Ah. Si. Las hago de inmediato–

La castaña se apoyó un momento en la barra. Ron mientras preparaba un mojito de un pedido anterior. Hermione puso su rostro en la barra y lo refrescó un poco. Que cansada estaba.

Listos los Vodkas y el Mojito– Dijo Ron a George que retornaba con su bandeja

El hermano no dijo palabra alguna y tomando los tragos partió otra vez. Ron entonces tomó los vasos de las vainas y sonrió al ver a Hermione echada literalmente en su barra.

Vaya que estás cansada–

¿Ah?– Hermione levantó la cara y pestañeo un par de segundos– Si… mucho. Me duelen los pies, las manos y hasta el pelo–

Ron tomó la botella que necesitaba y al mirar a la chica sonrió ampliamente. Al preparar un sour había derramado algunos granos de azúcar en la barra y estos se habían pegado en la mejilla izquierda de la chica.

El pelirrojo no le dijo nada. Solo se limitó a hacer una pausa en su trabajo dejando la botella en la mesa y extendió la mano para retirar con el pulgar el azúcar que adornaba esa sonrosada mejilla.

Tienes azúcar en la mejilla– Dijo con la voz un poco ronca.

Hermione se quedó quieta. Su ya agitada respiración a causa del esfuerzo de la faena se tornó más intensa. El dedo de Ron retiraba los granitos suavemente pero ese movimiento más parecía una larga caricia. Ron no dejaba de sonreír y mirarla. De pronto y sin proponérselo su atención se concentró en los labios cereza de la chica y también sin proponérselo saboreó los propios.

Linda escena, pero en mi mesa se preguntan por los margaritas, Hermanito–

Como resortes, Ron y Hermione dieron un brinco ante la irrupción de George. De inmediato Ron tomó la botella que había dejado en la barra y casi se le resbala de las manos. Hermione no se quedó atrás y soltó su libreta de pedidos la cual se le cayó dos veces más antes de poder atraparla con mano firme. George sonrió divertido y le guiñó un ojo a un Ron completamente colorado.

Los Margaritas están frente de ti– gruñó el muchacho y procedió a preparar las vainas que le pidiera la chica.

Sabía que eras un trago dulce, Hermione– Dijo George– pero si quieres quedar pareja debes hacer que Ron te ponga azucar del lado derecho– Y sin más tomó su bandeja y se fue.

Aun… ¿aun tengo azúcar en la cara? – preguntó ella a Ron quien aun estaba rojo hasta las orejas

Un poquito– dijo suave el chico– te pasas la mano una vez más y se quitarán todos– y empezó a esparcir canela en los tragos.

Hermione lo miró. Por un momento deseó que él volviera a acariciarle el rostro, pero ya George había arruinado el momento. Ron terminó con las vainas y al ponerlas en la bandeja de la chica sus dedos rozaron los de ella. Se volvieron a mirar.

Hola, Ro-Ro, ¿Interrumpo algo?–

Ron cerró los ojos apretando los párpados. Hermione retiró su bandeja con prontitud. Nada dijo. Solo dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la clientela.

Lav… hola. Bueno, puedes ver que hay mucho trabajo–

Pude verlo– Dijo la rubia levantando una ceja. – Vine por ti. Quiero invitarte a mi casa esta noche– la chica sonrió coquetamente mordiendo su labio inferior– Mis padres no estarán y no quiero dormir solita– dijo con voz mimada.

Eh… yo...–

Vamos… Dile a tu padre que tienes que hacer algo importante–

Lavender… tendrías que esperarme. Esta noche hay demasiado trabajo. No puedo irme así como así–

Lavender se apoyó en la barra dejando a la vista del muchacho su escote pronunciado. Levantó una mano y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Ron, nervioso al ver a la distancia a Molly que ponía los brazos en jarras al percatarse de la presencia de la chica, se acercó rápidamente para terminar con eso pronto. Aún así sus ojos quedaron pegados en el escote.

Si te vienes conmigo ahora… cumpliré una de tus fantasías– le susurró la chica antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Lav, por favor. No me tientes–

Es una propuesta… tú decides– le dijo la chica

Dos cremas de cacao para la 6, hola Lavender. Te recomiendo no te apoyes así en la barra. No resiste tanto pech… peso– Dijo George- Además te pido no distraigas a mi barman. Como ves, el lugar está a reventar–

A Lavender no le pareció mucho el comentario de su cuñado, pero intentó no demostrarlo. Sacó un lápiz de su bolso y garrapateó algo en una servilleta. Después tomó la mano de Ron para dejarle la nota. Le lanzó un beso con la mano y se retiró contorneando descaradamente las caderas. Ni George pudo abstraerse a ese bamboleante movimiento.

– Linda chica, pero demasiado traviesa diría yo– Dijo George

Ron no dijo nada. Solo abrió la mano y extendió la nota.

_**Te espero en mi casa en una hora… estaré en la cama completamente desnuda… besos**_

_**Lav, Lav**_

Ron tragó saliva. Miró el lugar. Todas las mesas estaban llenas. Su madre incluso se disculpaba con algunas personas pues ya no podían recibir más clientes. Su padre sacaba platos una y otra vez y a Hermione incluso ya se le escapaban rizos del moño que llevaba de tanto trabajar. Miró el reloj. Eran las 12. Si todo seguía igual el restaurante recién cerraría como a las 3 de la mañana. En su mente se balanceaban por un lado la responsabilidad de seguir trabajando y ayudando a su familia, por el otro la oportunidad de buen sexo con Lavender. Apretó el papel. Sus ojos se desviaron a unos chocolate que de pronto estaban frente a los suyos y los encontró tan hermosos que su mente quedó en blanco.

¡Ron!–

¿Ah?–

El pedido… los mango sour de la 9– Dijo la chica a la cual ya le molestaba uno de los rizos el cual dejó detrás de una oreja.

Una hora pasó y Ron no se movió de su puesto de trabajo. La banda había pedido ronda tras ronda de tragos y tuvo que recibir la ayuda de su padre para poder cumplir el pedido. Su celular vibraba continuamente en su pantalón pero no contestaba. No tenía ni un segundo de tiempo. A la hora y media recién pudo darse un respiro y llamó a su novia para disculparse. Lavender le dio una nueva oportunidad diciéndole que máximo lo esperaba a las 3 en su casa. Ron le dijo que estaría allí a como diera lugar y se apresuró a servir tragos a destajo.

A su padre no le pareció que se retirara antes que los demás y que dejara su barra sucia y llena de vasos y copas, pero Ron no prestó mucha atención. A las 2 y media, cuando recién se cerraría a las 3, Ron tomaba su chaqueta y desordenaba cuidadosamente su cabello para presentarse a la cita. Hermione se cruzó con él en la puerta y le lanzó una mirada algo resentida para luego adentrarse en el local. Ron, incómodo por ese gesto, retiró su mirada y la levantó al techo. Sabía que hacía mal, pero necesitaba una mujer que lo consintiera. Lavender lo divertía mucho y si se le daba la oportunidad no la desaprovecharía.

Eran las 4 y Albus terminaba de ordenar la cocina. Afuera se sentía el ruido característico del mover de sillas y mesas y Arthur entraba a la cocina con el rostro muy cansado. Hermione se había marchado solo hacía diez minutos y George apilaba las sillas mientras Molly pasaba la escoba. Esa había sido una excelente noche.

Albus, amigo. Pensé que ya se había marchado–

No. Estaba dando los últimos toques al menú de mañana. Iré al mercado temprano. Se nos acabaron las provisiones. Así en la noche todo estará muy bien–

Don Albus. No necesita ir al mercado mañana. Yo iré luego de ir a visitar a mi Ginny como lo hago habitualmente. Váyase a su casa. Necesita descansar–

No me molesta ir. Si quiere puedo llevarme una copia de la lista. Uno nunca sabe que puede pasar. A veces un hecho muy inesperado nos cambia toda la rutina. Hay que estar preparado siempre– y le guiñó un ojo.

Entonces el teléfono sonó.

Arthur dio un brinco. El pecho le dolió fuertemente. Dio la vuelta y miró el lugar en donde descansaban dos aparatos. Uno rojo y el otro negro. El rojo tenía pegados unos corazoncitos brillantes que su nieta Victorie había pegado hacía un tiempo y ahora vibraba estridentemente. Arthur extendió su mano temblorosamente sobre el auricular en el mismo momento en que Molly llegaba corriendo a la cocina con George detrás de ella.

¿Cuál es, Arthur? ¿Cuál es?– decía en la marcha.

Arthur no dijo nada. Solo puso el auricular en su oído y una voz saltarina se escuchó del otro lado.

Aló. Aló. ¿Señora Molly? ¿Don Arthur? Soy Luna–

Hija– dijo el mayor de los Weasley con la voz estrangulada– ¿Qué… qué pasa? ¿Qué le pasa a mi Ginny?–

¡Llegó! ¡Llegó un corazón para Ginny!– se escuchó ruidosamente. Molly se tapó la boca y las lágrimas le saltaron de inmediato. George se apoyó en la puerta y se abrazó al umbral respirando muy hondo. Arthur temblaba. Don Albus en cambio sonreía y le brillaban los ojos.

¿En serio? ¿Van a operar a mi niña ahora?– preguntó Arthur emocionado.

Si. En este instante están entrando a la habitación para preparar a Ginny–

Nos vamos de inmediato. Gracias Luna. Gracias por cuidar a mi hijita– Arthur colgó el teléfono y abrazó a Molly quien ya lloraba sin parar. George tomó el teléfono negro y marcó el número de Hermione para avisarle– Esta es la mejor noche que hemos tenido en años, Molly. La mejor y la primera de muchas más–

Váyanse pronto. No se preocupen por el lugar. Yo cierro.– Se ofreció el cocinero– Y después los alcanzaré en el hospital, claro si no les molesta –

Pero amigo mío. Nunca nos molestaría. Lo esperaremos con ansias–

Los Weasley se metieron al automóvil todo lo rápido que pudieron. George manejaba, pues Arthur estaba demasiado impactado para hacerlo. En el camino recogieron a Hermione que los esperaba también muy nerviosa. El auto no demoró demasiado en llegar al recinto hospitalario y muy pronto estaban todos en el ascensor.

¡Ron!... ¿Alguien le avisó a Ron?– preguntó Molly aferrada a su marido

Yo–Dijo Hermione– Yo le dejé un mensaje en su celular pues estaba apagado. Espero que cuando tenga un momento lo vea– a pesar de la emoción que la embargaba, la mirada de Hermione se nubló al terminar su oración.

Al llegar al piso correspondiente los Weasley se toparon de lleno con la camilla que llevaba a la menor de su clan. Ginny llevaba una gorra en el cabello y catéteres en el brazo y lado derecho del pecho. Luna venía con ella tomándole la mano y hablándole bajito. Ginny temblaba por el susto y la expectativa.

Mira… ya llegaron… ya están aquí–

Ginny giró suavemente la cabeza. Su madre sonreía en medio de las lágrimas, Su hermano George levantaba los pulgares y le guiñaba el ojo. Hermione le miraba con ojos húmedos y brillantes. Su padre se acercaba a ella para tomar la mano que Luna dejaba libre.

Tranquila, pequeña. Todo va a salir muy bien. Te amamos mucho–

Yo… los… amo… tam… bien…– dijo y sus ojos se aguaron– Los… amaré… para… siempre…–

Ánimo, hermanita– Dijo George– Lo que me tiene más feliz de todo esto es que pronto me darás una mano en el restaurante. Ya no doy abasto–

Ginny emitió un gemidito que bien podría interpretarse como una risita. Pronto frunció la frente.

¿Y… Ron?– preguntó pestañeando afligida. No podía ser que su hermanito regalón no estuviera allí justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Pronto vendrá. – Dijo Arthur– Y Bill y Percy también. Ya deben estar por llegar todos. Tranquila. Todos te acompañaremos, mi pequeña–

Permítanme, por favor– habló la enfermera. El séquito había seguido el andar de la camilla por los pasillos y ahora una puerta doble los interceptaba.– Debo entrar a pabellón con la paciente–

La camilla cruzó las puertas y los Weasley quedaron del otro lado. Molly se abrazó fuertemente a su marido. George se sentó en una silla cercana y Luna y Hermione se tomaron las manos para luego sentarse junto a George. Ahora todo estaba en las manos de los médicos.

Voy a la capilla– Dijo de pronto Arthur– Iré a pedir apoyo al más grande–

Sus pasos lo alejaron de los suyos y una pequeña habitación lo recibió con una luz tenue. Las banquitas estaban desocupadas, excepto una en la que una enfermera rezaba. Arthur cruzó el lugar y tomó uno de los cirios que estaban bajo una cruz hermosamente tallada. Lo encendió y este pasó a acompañar a otros compañeros que ya iluminaban con sus pequeñas lengüitas de fuego. Arthur se acuclilló frente al altar y cruzó sus manos en plegaria.

Estoy aquí ante ti. Estoy aquí para pedirte todo tu amor y tu apoyo. Tú como yo sabemos lo que es ver morir a un hijo y no poder hacer nada para poder salvarlo. Los dos sabemos el dolor que eso nos ha provocado. Ahora te pido por mi pequeña niñita. Ella es mi luz, mi dulce alegría. Te pido con toda el alma que la protejas y la ayudes. Creo en tu misericordia y confío que le darás toda tu bendición–

Luego. En murmullos, Arthur empezó una plegaria. Su voz sonaba como una melodía ininteligible pero serena. Mientras, el fuego de los cirios danzaba en un vaivén rítmico y hermoso. Una tibieza se fue expandiendo y Arthur aspiraba el aire delicadamente.

George bebía un café. Luna se acurrucaba en el hombro de Hermione. Molly no dejaba de mirar por la ventana. La llovizna ahora era una tenue cortina que más parecía rocío. Hermione miraba una y otra vez al ascensor e involuntariamente hacía pequeños pucheritos.

Cuando llegó Don Albus todos lo saludaron como aletargados. A los breves minutos aparecieron Bill con su esposa Fleur y un nervioso Percy. Arthur demoró un poco más pero llegó trayendo un par de vasos plásticos que humeaban un poco dejando uno de ellos en las manos de su esposa. Ya eran las 4:50 y aun quedaba largo tiempo de espera.

De pronto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y un pelirrojo con el cabello humedecido llegó corriendo. Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirar al recién llegado y Percy frunció el ceño bruscamente.

¡Éstas no son horas de llegar! – le regañó de entrada.

Recién vi el mensaje. No… no tuve tiempo antes– dijo Ron incómodo, evitando la mirada de su madre y la de Hermione.

Si no te hubieras marchado detrás de es…– continuó Percy su ataque, pero Arthur lo interrumpió.

Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí– Le dijo sereno.

Ron bajó la vista y apretó los labios. Se acercó a su padre como esperando un castigo, pero Arthur solo lo abrazó por los hombros

¿Cómo estaba? ¿La viste antes que entrara a pabellón?–Preguntó afligido el muchacho. Ron estaba aterrado y su padre lo advirtió en sus ojos de cielo.

Estaba inquieta, pero la vi feliz. Preguntó por ti. Espero que cuando despierte pueda verte y sepa que has estado con nosotros acompañándola–

Ron pestañeó y se acurrucó en el pecho de su padre. Tenía miedo. Ginny era su hermanita adorada. Su mejor amiga. La amaba demasiado. Rogaba para que su operación saliera bien. Como se odiaba a sí mismo por haberse ido de juerga justo cuando Ginny más lo necesitaba.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Hedwig ululó como bienvenida. La avecilla parpadeó varias veces y estiró el cuello para mirar bien. Luego inclinó su cuello extrañada. Por la puerta había entrado su amo Harry y venía con su ropa manchada de sangre y algo en un brazo. Detrás de él venía ese humano loco que siempre estaba riendo, pero que esta vez tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La puerta se cerró. ¿Y su amita Cho? ¿Dónde estaba su amita Cho?

Gracias por todo, Seamus– Dijo Harry suspirando hondo

Mañana iré al aeropuerto por los padres de Cho. No te inquietes por nada. Yo me ocupo de todo–

Gracias–

Seamus abrazó a Harry y lo apretó contra él. El llanto ya lo tenía con la garganta destrozada y tragó saliva con fuerza para aplacarlo una vez más.

No me iré. Me quedaré acompañándote– Dijo de pronto.

No. Tranquilo. Yo… yo estaré bien. Solo necesito un poco de silencio–

No quiero dejarte solo–

De verdad… estoy bien–

Seamus aspiró. Exhaló con fuerza. Miró a Harry a los ojos y le palmeó un hombro. Luego dio media vuelta y se marchó cerrando la puerta. Harry pudo escuchar su llanto a través de ella.

El moreno se giró lentamente y su mirada se topó con la oscura de su ave. Hedwig ululó de nuevo y Harry lo interpretó como una pregunta. Una pregunta que no quería contestar.

Ve a tu cuarto Hedwig. Te has quedado aquí casi toda la noche. Pronto amanecerá–

Pero el ave no se movía.

Hedwig… por favor. Ve a tu cuarto–

Hedwig no obedeció. Ululó una vez más y voló de su percha hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Agitó una pata y empezó a golpear la madera mirando a Harry.

Nadie más va a venir, Hedwig. Vamos. Yo te llevo a tu cuarto–

Con el brazo sano tomó al ave y la fue llevando para la cocina, pero Hedwig soltó su brazo de pronto y se posó otra vez frente a la puerta golpeando con el pico. Ululó más fuerte, más angustiada.

No, Hedwig. Ven conmigo. Nadie vendrá. Vamos–

Pero el ave no quería obedecer.

¡Que no me escuchas, pájaro idiota! – Dijo Harry de pronto lleno de rabia y dolor– ¡Nadie vendrá! NADIE–

Hedwig agitó las alitas y enturbió la mirada. Agitó la patita y golpeó otra vez la puerta.

Era tan angustiada la mirada de la lechuza que Harry ya no lo pudo soportar más. Se fue desmoronando lentamente hasta caer de rodillas junto al pájaro. El llanto le ahogó y el cuerpo le tembló incontrolablemente. Hedwig se acercó a su amo y Harry le abrazó destrozado.

No volverá, Hedwig. Ella no volverá nunca más– un gemido doloroso escapó de su garganta– Se fue… se fue muy lejos… Se nos fue, Hedwig… ella no vendrá–

Hedwig no comprendía demasiado lo que su amo le decía, pero sabía que era algo terrible. Abrió las alas y acunó al hombre quien rompió en un llanto desgarrado. Hedwig tembló también. Algo pasaba con la amita. Hedwig tuvo miedo.

Yo la maté, Hedwig… ella quería conducir y no la dejé… El que debió sentarse en ese asiento debí ser yo… ella estaría viva… viva…–

Harry quedó acostado en el suelo con Hedwig apoyada en su estómago. El Ave le acariciaba con la cabeza y él lloraba sin parar. Que importaba que el piso estuviera frío y un poco mojado. Que importaba que la madrugada avanzara ligera para reventar en amanecer. Que importaba el brazo roto que palpitaba violentamente dentro del yeso. Ella se había ido. Ella no lo despertaría nunca más con un beso en cada párpado. Ella no le daría un tibio desayuno otra vez. Nunca más besaría sus labios ni le embriagaría con su delicioso perfume. Su calor se perdería para siempre. Su voz… su mirada, su sonrisa… todo perdido para siempre.

Nunca más escucharía el latido de su corazón.

Hedwig estaba echada con la cabeza apoyada en un costado de Harry. Él mismo estaba tirado en el suelo sin una manta que lo abrigara. Dormía luego que el dolor y el llanto lo derrotaran. El reloj del living movía sus manecillas en la penumbra como único vestigio de que el mundo seguía existiendo. Marcaban las 6:30 de la mañana.

Solo el tic tac y las respiraciones de Harry y Hedwig se escuchaban en el ambiente.

El pabellón estaba en pleno ajetreo. Las manos de los doctores se movían con precisión y rapidez. Las máquinas sonaban en ritmos apagados. Los instrumentos médicos trabajaban sin parar. Era tan delicado el proceso. Mover un nervio, separar una arteria, cortar una vena. El más mínimo error y todo estaría perdido. Las pantallas mostraban en grandes imágenes al cirujano lo que sus manos estaban haciendo. La arsenalera le entregaba el bisturí indicado, la pinza requerida. Solo faltaba un corte, uno más…

Un corazón atrofiado, cansado, fue retirado del cuerpo inmóvil y dejado en una bandeja de metal. Luego otro corazón. Uno rojo de vida, con músculos fuertes y sanos fue tomado con la más dedicada de las delicadezas y puesto en el espacio que el otro había ocupado.

El médico sudaba. El trabajo era intenso. Empezó a unir fibras, venas, arterias…

Esas prodigiosas manos se esmeraron. El cirujano se sentía en su día de suerte. Cada movimiento estaba saliendo perfecto. Como si tuviera una ayuda externa, una ayuda divina. Procedió a la última conexión y estimuló al órgano para que se moviera en su nuevo hogar. Mientras una chica dormida seguía soñando con una esperanza más tangible.

Tun, Tun. Tun, Tun. Tun, Tun…

El corazón volvió a latir. El médico sonrió complacido de su trabajo.

Tun, tun. Tun, Tun. Tun, Tun…

Una energía comenzó a irrigarse en las venas de la chica dormida. Una fuerza nueva la embriagaba de una felicidad desconocida.

Tun, Tun, Tun, tun. Tun, Tun…

Harry abrió los ojos de pronto. Pestañeó y respiró nervioso.

Tun, Tun. Tun, Tun. Tun, Tun.

Lo volvió a oír. Su pecho se llenó de una emoción extraña.

Tun, tun. Tun, tun. Tun, tun…

Creyó que se volvía loco… estaba seguro que escuchaba el latido de un corazón.


	4. Empezar de Nuevo

Hola:

Como lo prometí a una simpática lectora, aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo de este fic. El resultado fue producto de mi necesidad de poner un poco de alegría a mi corazón. No hace muchos días perdí a un familiar al cual amo demasiado y quise levantarme el ánimo escribiendo.

Espero les guste lo que dejo. Prometo el nuevo capítulo muy pronto pues ya lo tengo bien esbozado.

Un abrazo a todos los que me leen,

Emily Weasley

_**Capítulo 4: Empezar de nuevo**_

Eran ya las 8 de la mañana. Aún no había noticias de la operación y ya Ron no podía con sus nervios y su miedo. Miró a todos en la sala de espera. Molly estaba acurrucada en el pecho de su esposo y ambos hablaban muy bajito. Tan bajito que solo ellos mismos se escuchaban.

Fleur dormía en el hombro de Bill. Luna y Percy conversaban. No hacía mucho rato que Charlie había llamado desde Bulgaria y había avisado que le habían dado una semana libre para poder viajar a Inglaterra. Él también quería estar cerca de la menor de sus hermanos.

Los ojos de Ron de pronto se quedaron pegados a los de su amiga castaña. Hermione estaba mirando por la ventana con las manos juntas. Parecía rezar.

Ron la contempló. Después bajó la cabeza. Hermione había estado junto a su familia cuando él estaba de lujurioso por ahí. Ella había trabajado frenéticamente hasta muy tarde y ahora estaba allí, atenta y pendiente de personas que no llevaban su sangre. Era Maravillosa.

"Es demasiado perfecta. Jamás podría alcanzarla" pensó abatido.

Alzó la vista otra vez y unos ojos protegidos por unos lentes pequeños de media luna lo miraron divertido. Ron pestañeó. Don Albus le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza como invitándolo a acercarse a Hermione. El muchacho se sonrojó y prefirió dar la vuelta y caminar. Al dar la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo se apoyó en el muro. Se dio pequeños golpes en la cabeza con el muro y algunas lágrimas asustadas llenaron sus ojos.

Tenía demasiado miedo por Ginny.

Los recuerdos de una infancia incomparable le llegaron de los lejos y descubrió que cada uno de ellos estaba adornado con los cabellos rojizos y en cascada de su hermana. Recordaba que a ella siempre le gustó jugar con barro y quedar toda sucia. Y allí tenía él que sacarla de la poza que ella hacía con baldes de agua. Era tan agobiante y divertido verla con la carita toda embarrada y una sonrisa grandota.

"deja jugad, Don… salta barro… salta soble Ginny" le decía juguetona cada vez que él le tiraba de la pequeña mano.

Otros recuerdos lo llevaban a carreras por la calle. Los cabellos de Ginny volando en el aire y él evitando que cayera y se lastimara.

Tantos, tantos recuerdos de su enana.

"Eres… el hom… bre… que… más… amo… des… pués… de Papá" Le había dicho una noche luego que ella sufriera una crisis y Ron rompiera a llorar a su lado en la cama del hospital. Siempre habían sido inseparables. Ella siempre tratando de descubrir el mundo y él vigilando sus pasos protegiéndola.

Pero ahora no podía estar con ella para cuidarla. Desde que ella enfermara Ron se había sentido un inútil. Y ahora se sentía además un imbécil. Él no había estado ahí cuando ella entrara a pabellón. Ella quizás pensara que la había abandonado.

Ginny… enanita… Perdóname— susurró.

Hermione seguía mirando por la ventana. Estaba nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo muy esperanzada. Si todo salía bien, Ginny en poco tiempo más podría volver a su casa y muchas cosas cambiarían. Los Weasley estarían muy felices y ella tendría a su mejor amiga junto a ella. No quería pensar en otra cosa que en la pronta recuperación de Ginny y no se permitió pensar en Ronald ni en Lavender. No era el momento. Ahora todo debía girar en torno a su querida amiga.

Linda—

Hermione salió de su ensoñación y miró al señor Albus. Éste sonrió paternalmente y le tomó del hombro.

¿Sucede algo, señor Dumbledore?—

Pues, dos cosas muchacha. Una, que la señorita Weasley mejorará, no te preocupes por ello. Ella está en buenas manos y estoy seguro que ahora es dueña de un corazón poderoso. Pero lo que me preocupa en la segunda cosa. Un joven muy angustiado se ha ido por ese pasillo. Lo vi muy mal. Quizás tú puedas acompañarlo en estos momentos. Sé que le tienes mucho aprecio—

Hermione miró a su alrededor y luego volvió su mirada otra vez al señor Albus. Luego bajó la vista. Ron se había ido quizás a donde y ella no se atrevía a seguirlo. De seguro Ron quería que fuera Lavender quien estuviera a su lado en esos momentos. Ella, Hermione, no lo quería molestar.

Lo más probable es que quiera estar solo— susurró.

Yo lo dudo. Y ante la duda es mejor averiguar. Yo soy muy viejo y feo para que el muchacho me preste atención. En cambio tu eres joven y muy bella, y un joven siempre estará encantado de que alguien como tú quiera consolarlo— la chica lo miró nerviosa— Ve, no creo que haya ido muy lejos—

La castaña se levantó y luego de sonreírle brevemente al anciano empezó a caminar por el pasillo. A cada paso su corazón saltaba más fuerte. Ella quería ir con Ron, pero ¿Si él se molestaba?

Lentamente giró en la esquina. Allí poyado contra el muro y mirando hacia el cielo raso del pasillo contiguo Ron estaba perdidos en pensamientos muy profundos. Una lágrima tímida estaba recorriendo su mejilla pecosa. La muchacha se le quedó mirando lo más silenciosa que pudo. Se había sentido una intrusa al invadir la privada inquietud del pelirrojo. Pero aun así quería ir con él y consolarlo, apoyarlo, acogerlo para hacer su angustia más liviana. Hermione era consciente de que la operación a la que Ginny estaba siendo sometida era muy complicada y riesgosa, y sabía que eso tenía a Ron aterrado. Ella era testigo del gran amor fraterno de ambos pelirrojos. Sabía que Ron sufría.

Lo siguiente que hizo solo fue el acto reflejo de su necesidad de arrullarlo. Sin proponérselo se acercó a él y le tomó la mano más cercana a ella. De inmediato Ron bajó su rostro extrañado a su mano para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la persona que lo tocaba. El joven pestañeó al encontrarse con esos ojos color miel y con su mano libre secó la mejilla. Se había avergonzado.

Yo… eh… eh…–

No te aflijas. Comprendo muy bien. Sé que estás angustiado por ella. Es lógico, es tu hermanita. Yo… yo quiero que sepas que si quieres conversar o simplemente quedarte en silencio yo estoy dispuesta a acompañarte – Luego la chica apretó sus labios con duda – Y claro… si quieres estar solo, yo entiendo –

Ron permaneció callado bajando la vista. Hermione lo interpretó como el deseo tácito de Ron de estar solo. Sonrió tristemente y dio la vuelta soltando la mano que sostenía. Era obvio que había sido una tonta en escuchar al señor Albus. Un dolorcito arrasador se hundió en su pecho y quiso marcharse lo más rápido posible.

Pero la mano que soltó apretó la suya.

No quiero estar solo –

Hermione se giró hacia Ron y vio sus ojos azules asustados y húmedos. Una súbita ternura se esparció en su interior. Sin proponérselo otra vez, su mano libre fue hasta el rostro de él y le acarició la ceja con el pulgar. Los ojos de ella también se humedecieron. Entonces Ron dio un tironcito a su mano atrapada y la atrajo para atraparla en un abrazo.

Mione… tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo…–

Calma… ya verás que todo sale bien… tranquilo, tranquilo – Ron la apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo mientras ella le frotaba la espalda con delicadeza – Ella es una mujer fuerte, y de seguro su corazón nuevo también lo es – Él se escondió en el hueco de su cuello.

La quiero mucho, Mione. Desde que Fred murió y ella enfermó he vivido en el infierno –

Pero todo terminará hoy, Ron. Y todos vamos a estar felices cuando ella vuelva a bailar –

Cuando ese otro corazón se fundé en el tuyo complementándose, el tiempo parece dilatarse. Pareciera que cada segundo fuese una hora y que todo se detuviera a tu alrededor. Ron y Hermione permanecieron no supieron cuando rato así. Abrazados. Entrelazados en un abrazo cálido y dulce. Ron, como un niño pequeño, sollozó un poquito y ella subió su mano para acariciar su cabello consolándolo. Hasta ese momento, y a pesar de que la situación era inquietante, Hermione jamás se había sentido tan feliz. Él estaba en sus brazos.

Eres maravillosa – susurró Ron de pronto – Debes estar cansada, trabajaste hasta muy tarde. No has dormido nada y estás aquí consolando a un cretino – Sonrió y fijó sus ojos en los de ella – No merezco tanta dulzura –

El corazón enamorado de la castaña latió aun más fuerte. Estaba muda. No podía hablar ni sabía que decir. Pero sus ojos gritaban lo que sus labios no podían pronunciar.

¡Doctor! ¿Cómo salió todo! ¿Cómo está mi Ginny? –

Las palabras fuertes y ansiosas de Molly los despertó de ese ensueño en el que se habían sumergido. Ron tomó firme la mano de la chica y la llevó consigo a donde toda la familia esperaba casi acorralando al médico. Éste no había podido decir nada pues todos lo atosigaban a preguntas.

Calma – Dijo con voz un poco cansada – Fue una operación larga pero todo salió estupendo. Ginebra ya tiene un nuevo y vigoroso corazón. Si mi diagnóstico es correcto la joven podrá salir muy pronto del hospital. Eso sí, deberá tomar las drogas supresoras con rigurosidad intachable –

Por supuesto, doctor. Yo voy a dedicarme a ello por completo – Dijo Molly emocionada y abrazada al pecho de su marido.

Todos ahora dibujaban en sus rostros una sonrisa amplia y radiante. Ron estrechó la mano de Hermione y la miró aliviado. Ella le sonrió y le correspondió el apretón.

Caminó por la cocina como un sonámbulo. Después de muchas horas al fin estaba solo en la casa. No quiso quedarse más tiempo en la de su padrino, en donde había tenido el agobiante deber de atender a todos los que fueron a dar su último adiós a Cho. Sirius se había encargado de todo pues él no tenía cabeza para nada. Solo sabía que la tumba estaba en el mausoleo familiar y que los trámites ya estaban hechos.

Sirius le había propuesto quedarse unos días con él, pero Harry necesitaba aire. Además Hedwig se había plantado en el recibidor y no había forma de moverla. Harry se había visto obligado a llevarle el agua y la comida pues el ave seguía esperando. Esperando a alguien que no vendría.

Se sirvió una copa de vino. Luego caminó hasta el living se tendió en el sillón con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo.

¿Cómo había llegado a su casa?

No recordaba mucho. Su mente se había cubierto de una neblina espesa desde el momento en que tuvo que ir en busca del cuerpo de su esposa. De allí el recuerdo saltaba a una habitación iluminada tenuemente y olor a flores. Un cajón… si, un cajón estaba en medio. Más tarde su recuerdo saltó a una caminata entre lápidas para llegar a un recinto de mármol y piedra frío. Después solo dolor. Un dolor en su cabeza, en su brazo y sobretodo en su corazón. Y luego estaba allí, sentado en el sillón con una copa en la mano.

Solo, completamente solo.

Como pudo soltó el nudo de la corbata. Odiaba las corbatas. Cho siempre lo tenía que estar regañando para que se pusiera una y ella era siempre la encargada de colocarla en su correcta posición. ¿Quién ahora lo regañaría para que usara una?

De pronto se hizo demasiado consciente del silencio. Ya ni Hedwig ululaba. Una desesperación le tironeó de los cabellos y tembló.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No puedo soportar esto… Has estado conmigo casi la mitad de mi vida… Aun te siento en el aire - Se tapó los ojos llorosos con los dedos - Incluso aun creo escuchar tu corazón… -

Seamus fue a verlo al día siguiente, pero Harry no deseaba ver a nadie. A pesar del ostracismo con el cual se comportaba, Seamus tuvo la paciencia de ignorarlo y preocuparse de ordenar un poco la casa y alimentar a Hedwig.

Seamus no era su amigo íntimo en verdad. Era el mejor amigo de Cho y quizás por eso, por una gran lealtad a la amiga fallecida, Seamus había decidido estar al lado de Harry todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Aunque al principio solo se había convertido en una molestia, con el paso de los días fue convirtiéndose en la única conexión con el mundo, aparte de Sirius.

Pronto su padrino se dejó caer en su casa. Lo zamarreaba para que se bañara y lo obligaba a comer. Había arreglado con una señora lavar su ropa y limpiar la casa, pero ella se atemorizó con Hedwig. Las otras cuatro señoras que entrevistó después tuvieron el mismo comportamiento. Solo logró que una aceptara cuidar del jardín y entregar la ropa lavada y planchada, pero nadie quiso enfrentarse a la lechuza. Sirius pensó que quizás eso sería bueno. Así Harry tendría que verse obligado a asear su casa y preocuparse por su mascota. Tendría cosas que hacer.

Con el trabajo era lo mismo. Harry había pasado dos semanas ignorando sus obligaciones laborales, pero su padrino le recriminó. Su dolor no debía ser escusa para ser negligente. Había proyectos y personas que esperaban un buen trabajo de su parte. Había personas que dependían de él. Familias. Harry no podía darse el lujo de abandonarlo todo.

Harry al comienzo no le importaba nada de lo que Sirius dijera. Todo le daba lo mismo, pero entonces el moreno le dijo algo que le encendió la sangre.

Supe que van a comenzar con el proyecto del hábitat del gorila. Creo que lo licitarán, pero según me contó Seamus… Malfoy Architecture se lo adjudicará –

¡¿Qué?! -

Sí, parece que Lucius Malfoy le cederá el proyecto a su hijo. Hay que reconocer que le tiene confianza al muchacho –

NO ¡Ese proyecto es mío! ¡Le prometí a Cho que le construiría un hogar a Arnold! ¡No me lo pueden quitar! –

¿Acaso has hecho algo para reclamarlo? No creerás que los accionistas del Zoológico vendrán a tu puerta para rogarte que les hagas el trabajo –

Ese proyecto me pertenece – gruñó el joven y un relámpago se cruzó en su mirada – No dejaré que nadie más lo haga. Mucho menos Draco Malfoy. Sé lo prometí a ella y lo voy a cumplir –

A primera hora del día siguiente Sirius lo vio salir de la casa decidido. Black sabía que Harry iba a mover cielo y tierra para conseguir adjudicarse la construcción del hábitat de Arnold y Helga. Aspiró aire satisfecho de si mismo. Había movido los hilos con maestría. Ahora Harry tendría un objetivo para seguir viviendo. Para cuando terminara la construcción, el padrino del joven viudo esperaba que las heridas emocionales de Harry cicatrizarán y que encontrara otras motivaciones.

– Quizás una hermosa chica pudiera cruzarse en su camino. Harry merece ser amado. ¿Qué piensas tú, Hedwig? – Le preguntó al ave que hacía guardia en el recibidor mientras le acercaba el cuenco con comida – A lo mejor algún día tengas una nueva ama. Y conociendo a mi ahijado sé que será una chica grandiosa –

Hedwig solo ululó algo resentida. Sirius le sonrió con tristeza.

Sé que también la extrañas, pero tanto tú como él necesitan volver a querer a alguien –

La luz empezó a molestar sus ojos. Poco a poco fue abriéndolos en pequeños pestañeos. Estaba algo cansada, pero ya sentía el correr de su sangre como un corriente interminable. Tomó aire y enfocó la vista. Cuatro pares de ojos la estaban mirando. Unos castaños y sabios, los otros azules y soñadores. Dos sonrisas amplias. Esbozó la suya.

Luna… Hermione –

Hola, pelirroja – Saludó la señora Longbottom – Creo que te diste la gran siesta. Hace mucho que esperábamos que despertaras –

Ginny ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó la castaña tomándole la mano –

Como si hubiera… dormido una larga siesta… por años –

Te ves radiante – continuó la rubia – A penas nos den permiso arreglaremos tu cabello y pintaremos tus labios. Tendrás muchas visitas y tienen que verte bellísima –

Luna, Ginny debe descansar. La operación fue muy exhaustiva –

Pero no tiene que dejar que la vean ojerosa y pálida. Ahora todo es distinto. Ahora debe disfrutar la vida al máximo –

Pero, Luna, ella…–

¿Cuándo podré… irme a casa? –

Él médico no ha dado una fecha todavía – contestó Hermione – Pero está muy optimista. Dijo que todo encajó en el momento justo. Tú aún no estabas completamente devastada por la enfermedad, El corazón que te dieron es joven y muy fuerte. El procedimiento fue exitoso –

Es obra de la Providencia. Tu ángel guardián hizo un muy buen trabajo – contrarrestó, Luna – Y tu padre rezó mucho por ti. Dios te ha dado una nueva oportunidad –

Bueno, se puede creer que hubo alguna intervención "Divina", pero la verdad es que se complementaron un sinnúmero de factores – Alegó Hermione – El cirujano es uno de los mejores. Este Hospital es muy bueno. Y Ginny fue diagnosticada con mucha antelación –

Sí, Hermione. Pero el corazón no apareció por obra y gracia de los médicos. Fue Dios. Ya, mujer, libera tu cabeza de los nargles – sonrió la rubia. Hermione solo rodó los ojos.

Ginny miraba divertida a ambas mujeres. Le encantaba cuando chocaban en sus opiniones. Hermione tan centrada en la lógica, Luna fantaseando con lo increíble. Las quería a las dos.

¿ Y los demás? –

Tus padres están con el médico. Bill y Percy tuvieron que volver a sus trabajos. George junto al señor Albus se están haciendo cargo del restaurante y Ron – y allí Luna le guiñó el ojo a Hermione – Está afuera pues solo nos permiten entrar de a dos a verte –

Quiero verlo… déjenlo venir – sonrió la pelirroja.

Voy buscarlo – se apresuró a decir Hermione quien estaba colorada por el gesto de Luna

Claro que no. Iré yo. Además tengo que ir a casa para ver que desastre tiene Neville y los niños. Estoy segura que hay una torre de loza sucia y que apenas si se han cambiado calzoncillos –

Luna le dio un beso en la frente a Ginny y otro en la mejilla a Hermione. Tomó su chillón bolso de colores y salió tarareando una melodía. Ginny entonces miró a Hermione interrogativamente, pero su amiga no pudo responder nada pues un pelirrojo asomaba por la puerta sonriente.

Hola, enana –

Hola, tonto –

Ron dio una pocas zancadas y se hizo lugar al lado de su hermana. Le besó el dorso de la mano y su mirada se volvió acuosa.

Perdóname por no haber estado aquí cuando entraste a pabellón –

Eso depende –

¿ De qué? –

De que una vez… que salga de aquí… me lleves a andar… en bicicleta al campo. Como cuando éramos chicos –

Te lo prometo – afirmó Ron

Y Llevaremos… A Hermione – Dijo entonces la pelirroja girándose a la amiga que miraba la escena enternecida – La liberaremos… de los nargles – y sonrió.

Al cabo de tres semanas Ginny al fin pudo volver a su hogar. Los Weasley hicieron una hermosa recepción en donde invitaron a todos aquellos que estuvieron con ellos en los momentos más difíciles. Luna corría por el restaurante detrás de Tomás y Jack para evitar que hicieran algún destrozo pero muy pronto dio una orden enérgica a Neville de hacerse cargo. El pobre Neville aspiró aire resignado mientras George y Ron reían de su desgracia.

Eso te pasa por embarazarla tanto, Neville – dijo George – y espérate a cuando nazca el diablillo que ella lleva en la panza. Ahí si que no darás abasto –

No me digas eso, George – dijo Neville asustado – Que si vuelve a salirnos un travieso más, Luna me dijo que nunca más me permitía tocarla –

Entonces empieza a comprarte una muñeca inflable – Porque como se comporta Luna estoy seguro que viene otro bandido – remató George provocando que Ron riera más fuerte.

¡Neville Longbottom! ¡Ve y encárgate de tus hijos! ¡ Jack se está subiendo a la barra! – Le dijo Luna cruzándose de brazos

Ya voy… ya voy – se fue diciendo el moreno.

Los pelirrojos volvieron a reír. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se reían de esa manera. Desde que Fred muriera la alegría se había perdido en la Madriguera y George tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas para poder reponerse a la pérdida. Las cosas empeoraron cuando Ginny empezó a manifestar concretamente que ella había heredado la misma enfermedad. Pero ahora la más pequeña de los Weasley volvía a casa con la promesa de una vida. George sentía que ella estaba viviendo tanto su propia oportunidad como la de Fred.

Ginny aun no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo físico por lo cual tuvo que resignarse a los mimos exagerados de su familia. Su padre la cargaba a todo lugar. Su madre le atendía hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Sus hermanos la atosigaban. Sus amigas la complacían. Los únicos que la trataban como a cualquiera eran su sobrinita Victorie y los pilluelos Longbottom. Ah, y el señor Albus, quien le había dicho que no se acostumbrara mucho a los regaloneos.

Eres muy joven para que estés acostada todo el día, muchacha. Empieza a ejercitar esas piernas pues cuando menos te los esperes te llegará un regalo. Afuera hace un sol muy lindo. Y tú tienes la piel muy pálida. Necesitas broncearte –

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo. El restaurante había sido cerrado para solo albergar la fiesta familiar. Bill y Feur, Percy algo molesto por el ruido que los niños causaban, Luna y Neville que casa cierto tiempo batallaban con sus hijos para que se quedaran tranquilos. George que junto a Ron servían tragos. Don Albus que había hecho una excelente comida. Lee Jordan, un amigo incondicional de los gemelos y que ahora era el pilar en donde George se apoyaba. Dos familias más que los acompañaban y Hermione con su madre. Todos estaban contentos y Ginny solo quería terminar de cortar las cuerdas que aun la amarraban para poder volar con alas extendidas.

Te has puesto muy guapa, Ginny. Si no fuera porque tus hermanos me darían una paliza te invitaría a salir – bromeaba Lee

Pues no quiero hacerme responsable de un crimen, Lee – rió la chica

Ni yo quiero que tus hermanos me destrocen mi perfil griego – contestó también el negrito – En todo caso te digo que pronto tendrás que andar con cuidado. Una vez que puedas quitarte a tu familia de encima y puedas caminar sola por la calle, te lloverán los pretendientes. Y yo, como buen amigo de Fred, me veré en la obligación de reemplazarlo al momento de las palizas –

Ni se te ocurra, Lee. Y ve ya diciéndole a mis hermanos que ni se atrevan a hacer algo así. Mira que cuando recupere mi salud por completo los tendré cortitos a los cinco –

De pronto Ginny entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios. Ron había dejado solo a George en la barra y ahora estaba muy animado conversando con Hermione en un rincón del comedor. La castaña sonría nerviosa y sus ojos brillaban. Ron también.

Ay, que bien. Creo que las cosas están mejorando más de lo que pensaba – susurró para si misma. – suspiró y poco a poco se puso melancólica. – Ojala algún día apareciera alguien que me tuviera arrinconadita en un rincón del comedor a mí también – Volvió a suspirar

Si alguien te tuviera así contigo tan cerquita, tus hermanos se vuelven locos – sintió la risa de Luna – Que suerte para Ron que Hermione no tenga hermanos. Se ven lindos juntos –

Mucho – contestó la pelirroja

Pronto ese corazón que cargas te llevará con ese ser especial, Ginny – Dijo Luna – tengo la impresión que lo único que lo mantiene fuerte y latiendo es volver con su verdadero dueño –

¿Qué dices, Luna? –

¿Acaso no escuchas su voz? – le dijo su amiga apoyando su oído en el pecho de la joven – Dice, volveré a ti, volveré a ti. Ese corazón está enamorado y cuando menos lo esperes te lanzará a los brazos de ese hombre que ahora solo aparece en tus sueños –

Eres una romántica, Luna – dijo Ginny moviendo la cabeza

UUUUUU… mucho. Sino ¿Por qué ya tengo dos pequeños bandidos y un tercero en camino? Desde que vi a Neville por primera vez supe que iba a ser mío y luché hasta conseguirlo. Jajaja, claro que ahora no me lo puedo sacar de encima… ¡Tomás! ¡Deja de ahorcar a tu hermano! ¡Sino tu padre querrá otro hijo más! –

Y Luna salió rápidamente a rescatar a Jack de las manos de Tomás y a regañar a Neville por no estar atento. Ginny los miraba sin dejar de reír.

Entonces algo inesperado sucedió. Una mujer voluptuosa se metió a la fiesta de improviso y caminó directamente a la pareja que conversaba en el rincón del comedor. La sonrisa de Ginny desapareció de inmediato y miró con angustia a George que también se había percatado de la presencia de la mujer. El pelirrojo intentó apresurarse e interceptarla pero a Lavender no la podría detener ni siquiera un muro.

¡Ro-Ro! –

Ron dio un salto y miró a la recién llegada con sorpresa. Luego miró a Hermione con aprehensión. A la castaña se le subieron los colores al rostro y rivalizaban con las mejillas encendidas y la mirada relampagueante de la rubia.

¿Qué haces aquí, Lav?–

¡Pues yo me pregunto que hace ésta aquí! –

Hermione es amiga de la familia y ésta es una celebración familiar, Lavender – devolvió el muchacho molesto

¡Y yo soy tu novia, Ro-Ro! ¡Y no fui invitada! –

Voy a ver como está Ginny – fue lo que dijo Hermione para salir de allí. Se había sentido mal al escuchar que Lavender aún era la novia de Ron –

Hermione… yo…–

Deja que se vaya. Ella no tiene porque estar con mi novio –

Lavender, ¿Te das cuenta que estás haciendo un escándalo en mi casa? ¿Con toda mi familia presente? – gruñó Ron ya enojado – No quiero que Ginny pase un mal rato –

Ginny ya está bien. ¿No tiene acaso un nuevo corazón? En cambio yo estoy dolida, ofendida –

No te podía invitar. Solo podían venir los amigos de Ginny y la verdad es que no le caes muy bien –

¿Y sabes la causa? Es por esas dos arpías. Luna y Hermione siempre la pusieron en mi contra. Como no soportan que yo sea más linda me dejan mal con la hermana de mi novio. Sin contar que esa Hermione tiene otras intenciones además –

No seas tonta, Lav. Nadie ha puesto a Ginny en tu contra. Solo que no le caes bien y punto. Y No sé que intenciones tendría Mione de dejarte mal con mi hermana –

¡¿Mione?! ¡¿Tanta confianza se tienen ahora?! –

Ron la tomó del brazo y la fue sacando del comedor antes que su madre llegara donde ellos estaban. Todos ya eran testigos del berrinche de la rubia y Ron temía el huracán que su madre pudiera causar.

¿Puedes calmarte? Ahora tendré que aguantar el regaño de mi madre –

¡Yo solo reclamo lo que es mío! Tengo derecho a estar en esta fiesta porque soy tu novia. Tu mujer. Tu familia tiene que aceptar que nos amamos –

Lavender… yo… –

La muchacha no quiso escuchar algo que pudiera resquebrajar su relación. Se lanzó al cuello de su novio y lo besó con lujuria. Ante aquel impulso Ron chocó contra el muro y se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Pero Lavender no lo soltaba. A cada momento el beso se volvía más candente y el instinto del hombre se despertó. Apretó a la chica de las caderas y la atrajo a las suyas.

¿Ves, Ro-Ro? Me necesitas tanto como yo a ti – Le susurró ella contorneándose y tentando la virilidad del joven – Estamos hechos el uno para el otro –

Esas palabras cayeron como rocas sobre el corazón de Hermione que los había visto. Se alejó cuanto pudo y escondida en el patio trasero, junto al huerto de la señora Molly se puso a llorar.

Los días recientes ella había vivido en un sueño. Ron estaba siempre con ella y conversaban, se miraban. Él le agradecía su compañía y su disposición para con su familia. Y ella lo había mal interpretado. Él solo la veía como una gran amiga… Pero a Lavender la veía como a una mujer… su mujer.

Por la ventana la miraba Ginny. Estaba triste por su amiga. No sabía que hacer para que Ron se despabilara y comprendiera que Hermione era la mujer perfecta para él.

Parece que amar no es tan bonito como dicen… quizás duele mucho más que tener un corazón enfermo – susurró y bebió de su jugo.

Lo había conseguido. Había tenido que pelear con medio mundo pero al fin se había adjudicado el proyecto de construcción del hábitat de los gorilas. Incluso había estado a punto de irse a los puñetazos con Draco Malfoy. Pero ahora el proyecto era suyo.

Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Potter – Le dijo el rubio – Te aseguro que no te dejaré en paz hasta que el proyecto vuelva a mis manos –

Ni lo sueñes, Malfoy. Voy a ser el único que le construya un hogar a Arnold. Porque eso era lo que quería mi esposa –

Estúpido sentimental. No eres ni la mitad de talentoso que yo. Pero claro, yo no tengo santos en la corte como tú. Fue muy sucio engatusar a Slughorn para que te financiara el resto del proyecto. Pero me las vas a pagar. Te lo juro –

Las palabras odiosas de Malfoy quedaron suspendidas en el aire. A Harry lo tenían sin cuidado sus amenazas. El enojo de un hombre resentido acostumbrado que le dieran el gusto en todo le resbalaba. Harry solo tenía en mente preparar los planos y luego levantar el hábitat. Nada más importaba.

Es por eso que no tomó en cuenta nada más. Ni la invitación a irse de vacaciones con Sirius a Escocia ni las invitaciones de Seamus a distraer la mente y beber un poco. Todo su ser estaba centrado en la construcción del hogar de Arnold. Después de eso… no tenía idea que iba a hacer.


	5. Un Año Después

Hola:

Tanto tiempo lejos de este fic y añorando continuarlo.

He estado muy ocupada actualizando "El Cazador" y dejé todo lo demás abandonado. Pero ya volví con un nuevo capítulo.

Espero que les guste lo que he escrito.

Un saludo enorme a todas.

Yaem Gy

_**Capítulo 5: Un año después**_

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras casi como si flotara. Dio un giro gracioso y su pelo siguió el movimiento como si fuera una estela. Era lunes, y tenía una cita con el médico para que le indicase como estaba evolucionando después de tanto tiempo. Fue al pequeño huerto para darle un tierno y sonoro beso a su madre y luego giró alrededor de George como si fuera una mariposa a punto de posarse en una flor.

Me mareas. Deja de moverte así, mosquito – le dijo su hermano echándola de su lado como si fuera un bicho – shuu, shuu… que me vas a espantar a la linda chica que viene a ofrecernos sus productos –

Pero si solo venía a darte un tremendo beso – Y lo agarró del cuello para golpearle el rostro con un beso – de despedida. Voy al médico. Después paso a casa de Luna a cuidar de Vivian. Esta noche ella y Neville tienen una cita –

Uuuuuuuu, eso quiere decir que en nueve meses más tendrás que cuidar a otro bebé. Esos dos parecen abejas trabajadoras. Se les va a llenar la casa de chiquillos –

Ginny rió de buena gana y se alejó de su hermano agitándole una mano. Entró de nuevo al sector donde estaba el comedor y bar del restaurante y se miró al espejo. Arregló algunos cabellos que se habían salido del orden y metió la mano al bolsillo de su suéter del cual sacó un frasquito. Untó un poco de crema maquilladora en el borde del escote. Se miró otra vez, pero no quedó muy complacida del resultado. Se llenó los dedos de otra porción de crema y volvió a maquillar el rastro visible de su cicatriz. Cerró su suéter para esconderla y suspiró un poco triste. Esa cicatriz era lo único feo que conllevaba tener un corazón nuevo.

Si tú la olvidas todos los demás también la olvidaran – escuchó a su padre, cuyo rostro se reflejó en el espejo – No creas que por ella te ves menos hermosa –

No me gusta. Y no me gusta que todo el mundo se quede mirándola – gruñó la pelirroja .

Ya te dije, ignórala – trató de consolarle Arthur.

Si, si – dijo la chica un poco cansada de la misma conversación – me voy al médico y después donde Luna-

Te puedo llevar en la camioneta o pedirle a George que lo haga – ofreció solícito el padre.

Puedo ir en mi bicicleta. No queda tan lejos –

¿Pero si te cansas? ¿O si te encuentras con un mal conductor? ¿ O si… –

¡Papá! – protestó Ginny

Es que aun estás muy delicada. Necesitas que te cuidemos –

Yo pienso que Ginny ya puede andar por el mundo sin escolta, señor Arthur – intervino Don Albus – Y el día está muy bello para un paseo en bicicleta-

Pero tuvo un transplante. Y la bicicleta puede agitarla…–

No quiero estar dependiendo de ustedes para todo, papá. Yo ya estoy bien –

Vamos, señor Arthur. Deje que la chica se vaya sola – ayudó el anciano – Ve, Ginny. Que tengas una linda tarde –

Don Albus le guiñó un ojo a la chica y ella sonrió. Se apresuró antes de que su padre retomara las aprensiones y salió del lugar casi a saltitos. Buscó su bicicleta, la cual estaba enganchada a un enclave y salió pedaleando con una sonrisa. La bicicleta era ya algo vieja y tenía ciertos problemas con los frenos y la cadena, pero a Ginny le gustaba. Lo único que lamentaba era que no tuviera un canastillo en donde poner cosas entretenidas que llevar.

La brisa le revoloteaba los cabellos. El aire golpeaba suavemente su faz. Fue bajando la pequeña cuesta y admiró la hermosa fotografía que el entorno le regalaba. Mientras bajaba de su boca salieron melódicos sonidos de una antigua canción.

Era casi feliz… al fin era casi feliz… casi.

En la consulta médica trató de entablar con el médico una conversación, El doctor tomaba los signos vitales y anotaba en el expediente. La enfermera le tomaba el pulso. Eran tres en esa salita, pero Ginny sentía que estaba sola. Ellos solo se preocupaban de su trabajo y no escuchaban sus reflexiones sobre su situación en particular.

Ginny se sentía agradecida de la vida. Ésta le había dado una nueva oportunidad, pero su felicidad estaba cimentada en la desgracia y el dolor de otros seres. Alguien había muerto y gracias a eso ella estaba viva. Y a pesar de que no era su culpa, ella se sentía veces un poco angustiada. No sabía quienes habían sido aquellos a quienes le debía seguir respirando. Cuando quiso averiguarlo, la comisión de transplantes le había negado la información de cómo ubicarlos.

"Políticas de la entidad, le habían dicho.

Lo único que le ofrecieron era ser receptores del agradecimiento que ella entregara. Le habían dicho que podía mandar una carta a los familiares del donante a la dirección de la corporación y que ellos se encargarían de entregar el mensaje a la mayor brevedad posible.

"Algo es algo" pensó en su momento la muchacha, pero no se encontraba satisfecha con la alternativa.

Habló y hablo de sus pensamientos, pero ni el médico ni la enfermera la escucharon. Estaban demasiado concentrados en su trabajo. Solo balbuceaban monosílabos a modo de contestación a sus dichos.

Nuestra siguiente cita es en dos meses. Sigue con tus medicamentos. Un gusto de verte, Ginny – Le dijo el médico, ahora si atento a la despedida.

Lo mismo digo – dijo la chica con cierto tono de ironía – Agradezco el tiempo que me dedica –

Oh, es un gusto charlar contigo. Salúdame a tus padres –

La chica salió de la consulta meneando la cabeza.

El viaje a la casa de Luna fue tan entretenido como el hecho a la consulta. Cuando Luna abrió la puerta, Ginny pudo observar un campo de batalla. Tomás estaba saltando en el sillón, Jack colgaba de los barrotes de las escaleras. Vivian lanzaba juguetes al aire. Luna los regañaba y regañaba a Neville que agarraba a sus dos hijos mayores de la cintura y los dejaba colgando de sus costados mientras ellos pataleaban sonrientes.

Neville Longbottom. Si no controlas a tus hijos de una buena vez, vete despidiendo de la cita. – le amenazó con un dedo.

Ya escucharon par de revoltosos. Si no se controlan no saldré con su madre y si no salgo con su madre les enterraré en el jardín de cabeza –

¿Me saldrán raíces de las orejas, papá? – Preguntó Jack riendo

¿O tal vez hojitas de los pies? – apoyó Tomás.

No lo creo, pero las hormigas les comerán los ojos – Protestó Neville tirando de Jack que se había sujetado de uno de los barrotes de la escalera. – Se quedan sentados y tranquilos y se portan obedientes con tía Ginny. Una sola queja de ella y los lanzo por la ventana –

¡Neville! – reprobó Luna

Solo bromeaba – se disculpó su marido – Les pondré mucha ropa encima antes de lanzarlos… así rebotan –

Ginny reía de buena gana. Era todo un desafío hacerse cargo de los niños Longbottom. Desde que Luna y Neville se casaran esa casa era un caos, pero ellos eran felices con sus pequeños terremotitos. Jack y Tomás eran unos pilluelos y siempre mantenían muy activa y atenta a su madre. A su padre no le daban tregua pero aunque Neville pusiera cara de ogro con ellos, los chicos se lo ganaban. Al menos tenía esperanzas de que la pequeña Vivian fuera toda una damita delicada y no le diera dolores de cabeza.

Pero al ver a la bebé lanzando juguetes y gritando alocadamente, vitoreando las locuras de sus hermanos, parecía que las esperanzas de Neville eran vanas.

¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Luna a Ginny una vez que los chicos se calmaran y jugaran entre ellos un rato mientras Neville recogía los juguetes lanzados por su hijita.

Bien… como siempre… –

¿Alguna novedad con la academia de danza en Irlanda? –

Nada aún. Además mi padre se muere si me sale la beca y me marcho. Apenas pude zafarme hoy. Quería traerme en la camioneta a todo lugar a donde iba –

Debes comprenderlo. Aun no se acostumbra a que ahora puedes ser independiente –

Hola, Ginny – saludó Neville – Bueno, nosotros estaremos de vuelta en dos horas y espero que para entonces estos monstritos ya estén dormidos –

Difícil después de que se te ocurriera darles tantos dulces. Los llenaste de azúcar y ahora se desquitarán con Ginny – Se quejó Luna – Ay, amiga. Siempre lo hace y después me toca a mí cuidarlos. Te compadezco –

No te preocupes. Yo me las puedo arreglar bien. Vayan tranquilos –

Bien – sonrió Luna ampliamente – Cualquier cosa me llamas – Luna se giró hacia sus hijos y los miró amenazante con los brazos en jarras – Y ustedes, par de traviesos. Que yo sepa que le hicieron algo a Tía Ginny – masculló.

Ambos chicos pusieron cara de miedo.

Neville tomó su chaqueta con una mano y la cintura de su esposa con la otra. Se acercaron a la puerta y entonces él dio la vuelta para decirle una última cosa a Ginny.

No hagas planes para el jueves. Tendremos un invitado –

¿Invitado? – preguntó Ginny curiosa.

Oh, si. Al cabezota de mi esposo se le ocurrió ser cupido. Te quiere presentar a un amigo suyo. –

¿Qué? NOOO – dijo la pelirroja meneando la cabeza.

Oh, que tiene, Ginny. Eres muy linda y es una lástima que no tengas un novio. Además a mi amigo ya le conté que te operaron del pecho –

¿Queee? ¡Pero, Neville! De seguro tu amigo cree que me pusieron… – y Ginny hizo un gesto con ambas manos abarcando su busto a la distancia – ¡Estás loco! –

Eso mismo le dije yo – intervino Luna

No sean histéricas. Ya verás Ginny que mi amigo te agrada. Bueno, Nos vemos más tarde –

Pero… pero… –

La puerta se cerró y la pelirroja quedó plantada al piso. Jack y Tomás, al ver que no hacía movimiento alguno, saltaron del sillón y se subieron a la mesa para bailar en ella al ritmo de la canción que se escuchaba en la radio. Vivian daba grititos como si cantara y movía las manitos moviéndose en su sillita sin parar.

_All the other kids _

_With the pumped up kicks_

_You´d better run, better run_

_Outrun my gun…_

De pronto la pelirroja se despabiló y vio el escándalo que los chicos hacían. Internamente sonrió al verlos tan efusivos saltando y cantando sobre la mesa, pero por fuera puso cara muy seria y avanzó hasta la radio para apagarla.

¡Firmes! – lanzó un vozarrón de mando

Los chicos de inmediato se detuvieron y se pusieron muy tiesos uno al lado del otro. Vivian pestañeó contrariada para luego ponerse a llorar.

Si quieren cantar y bailar háganlo en el pasillo y sin tocar nada. Ya saben que si me quejo con su madre se las verán muy feas y además su padre los plantará en el jardín. Así que si se portan bien, podremos jugar un buen rato –

¿Podremos jugar a las luchas? – preguntó Tomás

Siempre y cuando no se maten – respondió la tía Ginny tomando a la bebé en brazos – Ven aquí cosita bella – Y le secó las lagrimitas.

¿Y hacer tiendas en la sala con sábanas? – preguntó ahora Jack.

Tienen dos horas, ustedes vean si alcanzan. Lo que sé es que para cuando sus padres vuelvan los quiero acostados y dormidos; y con la sala impecable –

Te amamos Tía Ginny – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Vayan a hacer su travesuras antes que me arrepienta y los meta en la cama – dijo ella sonriente.

Los chicos hicieron un caos controlado. Vivian mientras tanto jugaba con Ginny. El tiempo fue pasando tan rápido que para cuando la pelirroja vio el reloj ya casi se habían cumplido las dos horas.

Rígida y con voz sonante ordenó a los chicos arreglar el campo de batalla, comer algo, lavarse los dientes y meterse a la cama. Estos, felices y agotados de tanto juego, la obedecieron sin rechistar y para cuando Neville y Luna asomaron por la puerta, los tres terremotitos Longbottom ya estaban dormidos inocentemente.

Gracias por soportarlos – dijo Luna sonriente – Tienes el don. Sabes manejarlos –

Tantos años viendo a mamá lidiando con George y Fred me sirvieron de escuela – dijo la muchacha – Me divierto mucho cuidándolos.

¿Pensaste en la cena del jueves? – intervino Neville.

No es una buena idea – contestó Ginny – No me gustan las citas a ciegas –

Ten fe. Veamos que pasa –

No debiste invitar a tu amigo sin consultarle a Ginny – se quejó Luna – En todo caso – se giró su amiga – El tonto de mi esposo tiene razón en algo, linda. Eres muy joven y hermosa para estar sola. No puede ser que tu mejor panorama en la noche es ser la niñera de tres pequeños revoltosos –

Antes que Ginny pudiera abrir la boca se escuchó el claxon. Al mirar por la ventana la pelirroja vio la vieja camioneta de su hermano Ron estacionada en la acera.

Lo pensaré. Me voy a casa. Besos – Dijo sus amigos y salió. Ron tomó la bicicleta y la puso en la parte trasera.

Papá parecía león enjaulado. Quería venir el mismo a buscarte, pero Don Albus lo atajó a tiempo. Me dijo que si no te llevo a casa en cinco minutos me va a lanzar por el tejado –

Papá ya debería entender que ya estoy bien – se quejó la chica

Será muy difícil hacerlo entender. Ven, enana. Entra ya y marchémonos –

El camino de vuelta a casa fue silencioso. A Ginny aun le daban vuelta en la cabeza las palabras de sus amigos y la repentina cita a ciegas a la que Neville la estaba forzando.

No era la primera vez que alguien le metía en una cita a ciegas. No hacía mucho tiempo que Lee Jordan la había interceptado en plena faena en el restaurante para presentarle a "un amigo". Lee solo le dijo antes de lanzarla al vacío que el tipo comprendía muy bien la situación de ella porque también era transplantado. Al tironear de ella y sentarla en la mesa, Ginny pudo ver a un hombre de más de diez años mayor que ella con cara de ansioso y con un cuero cabelludo muy raro. Por supuesto, Lee desapareció como si de un mago se tratara y la pobre chica tuvo que soportar estoicamente el bochornoso momento. El tipo le habló de su trabajo, de su vida y sin que ella preguntase nada le comentó de su transplante.

" – Yo estaba pelado como huevo y me pusieron este cabello pelo por pelo – le había dicho – Fue un trabajo arduo y aguanté lo que no tienes idea. Ahora luzco diez años menos. ¿Lo ves? – le dijo señalando su cabello – está brilloso y muy fuerte – ¿Lo quieres tocar? –"

Ginny había puesto cara de espanto ante la proposición y agitó la cabeza negativamente con violencia. Solo le había comentado que desde su lugar se notaba lo fuerte que se veía el cabello, pero el tipo insistió tanto que ahora no se caía, que le tomó la mano y le hizo tirar de él. Ginny había puesto su peor cara de asco y dio el tironcito a lo cual el hombre dio un pequeño grito, retirando la mano de ella de su cabeza para decir solamente que ese sector era particularmente delicado.

Eso había sido suficiente para ella.

Lo más educadamente posible ella le había argumentado que estaba en horario de trabajo y que no podía abandonar sus labores y… viendo que una desafortunada Hermione pasaba por el lugar, se levantó, tomó a Hermione de los hombros y la sentó en su silla presentándosela al hombre para luego salir huyendo como si fuera una condenada a la horca.

Al recordar ahora le causaba un poco de risa culpable.

Tan callada – Dijo Ron al momento de virar a la derecha.

Neville me hizo una cita a ciegas –

Ese Neville. ¿No bastaron el tipo del bisoñé pegado a la cabeza y el ex cura que te presentó Lee? –

Es que se preocupan de que esté sola –

Yo también me preocupo, pero no voy a estar presentándote perdedores por eso. Es como si quisieran decirte que no mereces nada mejor –

No sé… en mi condición, tal vez esa sea la realidad. Tengo una enorme cicatriz que me cruza el pecho. No puedo ofrecer mucho –

Ron paró la camioneta en una frenada repentina y se giró a su hermana. Movió la cabeza negativamente y le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la suya a la muchacha.

Que no vuelva a escuchar semejante tontería otra vez, enana. Eres una chica muy linda. No sabes cuanto alaban tu belleza los clientes que se sientan en la barra para tomar una copa y conversar conmigo. Según ellos eres avasalladora y por eso se sienten cohibidos y no se atreven a invitarte a salir. Bueno, eso y que yo les pongo una cara de tres metros y llamó a George para amenazarlos diciéndoles que somos tus hermanos y que les romperemos la cara a golpes – Esta vez fue Ginny quien le dio un coscorrón algo más fuerte en la cabeza – Ay… la cosa es que no te sientas menos. Eres linda, inteligente y astuta. La más astuta de todos nosotros. No le eres indiferente a los hombres, solo espero que el que ose llegar a ti sea el que mereces. O más bien, que él merezca tener como novia a una chica tan divertida y bonita como tú –

Gracias, pero al final las cosas no cambian mucho. Todos me ven la cara pero cuando me vean el pech…–

¡¿Cómo eso que te vean el pecho?! ¡¿Por qué tienen que verte el pecho?! ¡¿Alguien se a atrevido a pedirte que le muestres el pecho?¡ ¡Deja que le cuente a George, a Bill y a Charlie. Lo molerem…!-

¡No, Idiota! ¡Nadie me ha pedido nada! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que en algún momento si llegara a tener novio, le deberé contar lo de mi transplante y él se enterará que tengo una cicatriz en el pecho! – Ginny hizo un puchero – Y entonces… entonces ya no seré atractiva para él… y querrá terminar todo y huir –

Si fuera así los chicos y yo lo buscaríamos y le daríamos una paliza por imbécil –

Pero es la verdad, Admítelo. Ustedes se fijan mucho en el físico. Primero ven el cuerpo y después se preocupan de lo que ese cuerpo tiene dentro. ¿Acaso tú no estás con Lavender por sus curvas sin preocuparte de que dentro de ella no hay nada? –

Lavender no es tan hueca como piensas. Es más, he notado que es bastante astuta. Si no fuera así ya me hubiera librado de ella hace mucho –

No sé como aun sigues siendo su novio. Incluso ya estoy temiendo que aunque todos roguemos será inevitable que ella entre a la familia –

Que dices – protestó el pelirrojo – Yo jamás me voy a casar con ella. No es la mujer que quiero tener a mi lado el resto de mi vida. No la quiero de madre de mis hijos –

Pero tal vez ella si quiere todo eso contigo y si es tan astuta como dices no pasará mucho tiempo antes que te des cuenta que estás casado con ella –

No, no, no – dijo Ron asustado – No ella… no la amo… –

¿Entonces quien? - interrogó Ginny regalándole a su hermano una mirada afilada.

Ron encendió otra vez el motor sin decir nada. Manejó silencioso y sin darle una sola mirada a su hermana. Al llegar al restaurante salió de la cabina y sacó la bicicleta de la chica para dejarla enganchada. Ginny resopló molesta. Odiaba cuando Ron se quedaba callado como estatua.

Voy a atender a los clientes. No demores, George ya debe estar reclamando de que no estás en la barra – Le dijo pero Ron solo movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

Entró, el ambiente estaba relajado. Los clientes cenaban en armonía. Al menos el trabajo de esa noche sería tranquilo.

Azotó la puerta del pequeño container habilitado como oficina. Lanzó los planos en la mesa y pateó la pobre silla que se había cruzado en su camino. Desde afuera de la ventana su ayudante y uno de los trabajadores lo miraban con aprensión. Puso los brazos en jarras y aspiró profundo con los ojos cerrados para tratar de controlar la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Todo estaba mal… todo estaba condenadamente mal.

Llevaba siete meses de construcción ardua, pero siempre pasaba algo que retrasaba el trabajo. O le rechazaban los planos o le cambiaban lo ya construido. Además lo abrumaban por la demora y le reducían el presupuesto como medida de presión. Pero no solo era eso.

Malfoy había estado cumpliendo su promesa de atosigarlo. Dos veces había comprado gente para que le destruyeran los planos o le arruinaran los materiales de construcción. Lo malo es que aunque tenía la certeza de que era él quien le estaba desbaratando el proyecto, no tenía las pruebas para acusarlo.

Estaba a punto de abandonarlo todo y olvidarse de su promesa.

Recogió la silla del suelo y se sentó en ella. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y llamó a Cho en voz baja dos veces.

Dame fuerza para seguir adelante. Dime que el esfuerzo no es en vano –

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

Ya dije que no quiero ser molestado – gruño.

A mí no me lo dijiste – pronunció Seamus asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

No quiero hablar con nadie –

Harry, es que el directorio quiere verte. Quieren un informe de los avances –

¡,Qué avances?! ¡Si cada vez que intento despegar con esta condenada construcción a ellos se les ocurre que gasto mucho dinero o que quieren una maldita tienda más para vender porquerías! –Lanzó el ingeniero mirando a Seamus como si fuera un enemigo.

No te enojes conmigo. Sé lo odiosos que son, pero… bueno… trabajas para ellos –

YO NO TRABAJO PARA ELLOS.¡Si no fuera por la promesa que le hice a Cho ni muerto acepto esta construcción! –

Ay, Harry. Trata de calmarte un poco. Mira, solo tienes que poner tu mejor cara y decirles que todo marcha bien. Ellos quedarán conformes y te liberarán de su yugo por un rato –

Haré algo mejor – Dijo el moreno y se levantó de la silla para salir de la oficina dando un pequeño empujón al veterinario. Este lo siguió y pudo ver como todos aquel que se cruzaba en el camino de Harry se alejaba con celeridad para no ser el objeto de su descarga.

Finnigan caminó todo lo rápido que pudo manteniendo una prudente distancia de Potter. Lo vio entrar en el edificio de dos pisos que funcionaba como entidad administrativa del Zoológico y subir de a dos peldaños la escalera.

Harry ni siquiera se molestó en hablar con la secretaria ni de golpear la puerta.

Ustedes los de corbata horrenda y trasero cómodo en la silla – empezó. Seamus se tapó la cara con la mano con gesto de lamento – Si no fuera por mi esposa nunca hubiera aceptado este proyecto. Es un tema personal y no voy a seguir permitiendo que me sigan boicoteando todo. No quiero más rebajas al presupuesto ni más tienditas inútiles agregadas a los planos. Además quiero mayor vigilancia pues no estoy dispuesto a que el cemento se vuelva a arruinar o las vigas amanezcan dobladas e inservibles. Ni mucho menos que cuente cincuenta pieza de madera y que al día siguiente solo encuentre quince. Me van a dejar trabajar en paz y sin rechistar –

No permitió recriminaciones, se giró en sus talones y abandonó el lugar, furioso. Seamus alzó las manos para calmar la molestia del directorio, lo que le impidió ir detrás de Harry hasta mucho tiempo después.

Lo encontró sentado sobre una viga y con la mirada perdida. Le dio la impresión de ver a un león herido y peligroso.

Quedaron muy enojados. No debiste hablarles así –

Me tienen harto. Ellos y Malfoy. Lo único que quiero es terminar con esto para largarme lo más lejos de este lugar. –

Seamus se sentó a su lado pero a prudente distancia. Suspiró levemente y miró a un punto inexistente.

Cho amaba este lugar. Amaba a sus animalitos y sobre todo adoraba a Arnold. Es en este lugar en donde siempre encontrarás algo de ella –

Lo sé – admitió Harry – Pero ya estoy cansado. Ya es un año sin ella y todo me sale mal. La extraño demasiado –

Lo que necesitas es salir, amigo. Tomar una copa, conocer a una linda chica. Distraerte –

No –

Pero, Harry –

No quiero. No me interesa –

No puedes estar encerrado toda la vida. Date una oportunidad –

Harry no quiso hablar más. Seamus no se resignó y le dijo que una noche lo secuestraría y que lo llevaría a una cita como fuera.

Conocí a un par de bombones que te mueres. No es que no me la pueda con ambas, pero creo que compartir es ser un buen ser humano. Vamos, Harry. Déjame concretar una cita doble. Te juro que te dejo la más buena –

No insistas, Seamus – Harry miró la hora y se levantó – Me voy a casa. Nos vemos mañana –

Caminó hasta la camioneta y se marchó con prisa. A la distancia vio a Hedwig volando en su salida vespertina pero no desvió su camino.

Abrió la puerta y un caos enorme le dio la bienvenida. Todo estaba desordenado. Había ropa en las sillas y sillones. Platos sucios en la mesa. Comida de ave en el hall del recibidor. Entró y sin querer pateó el posillo de agua de Hedwig, derramándola en el lugar. Maldijo en voz alta y luego tomó algunas hojas de diario que encontró tiradas en el suelo para ponerlas sobre el charco. Tomó el posillo de comida de la lechuza y fue a la cocina a llenarlo. Al sonar el timbre vio como Hedwig asomaba por la ventana de la cocina y pasaba por su lado. Al llegar al recibidor, el ave ya estaba en su puesto de vigía.

Hola, señor Potter – le saludó un alto chiquillo de cabello rubio – Hegwig se portó muy bien hoy. Aquí tiene su cena. Son quince con cuarenta –

Gracias, Steve. Toma – sacó algunos billetes de su bolsillo – Hoy es quince, día de pago –

Gracias, señor Potter –

¿Ya tienes suficiente para comprar tus nuevos patines? –

Creo que con lo que me está dando ahora ya tengo lo que necesito. Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos mañana –

Hasta mañana, Steve –

Harry cerró la puerta y se volteó para mirar a la lechuza. Ella seguía empecinada en esperar a Cho cada noche. Por más que Harry le hablara, o luchara con ella para llevarla a su cuartito, Hedwig no tranzaba.

Mira lo que te tengo, Una deliciosa ración y es toda para ti – le dijo moviendo el posillo – Hedwig miró el recipiente y agitó las alas – Si te portas bien esta noche y vas a comer tu cena en tu cuartito, te prometo darte doble ración –

Fua avanzando con el plato. Hegwig los siguió, pero solo llegó al pasillo con ella. La lechuza se le paró sobre el plato y no tuvo más remedio que ponerlo en el suelo. Entonces el pájaro se deleitó comiendo para luego volver a su puesto fijo.

Al menos hoy llegaste hasta la mitad del pasillo. Es un progreso –

Harry tomó la bolsa con comida que Steve le entregara y se ubicó en el suelo también. Comió tranquilo hasta que llamaron otra vez a la puerta y esta vez una chica le entregó una torre de ropa limpia. Le pagó y la muchacha le dijo que estaba convenciendo a su madre para que se atreviera a hacer la limpieza de la casa..

Porque si sigue así, Señor Potter, no tendremos más remedio que llamar a sanidad. Casi estoy segura que hay un nido de bichos viviendo en su sala –

A Harry le causó gracia el comentario, le pagó a la chiquilla y luego de cerrar la puerta volvió a su cena.

Tuvo una grata conversación con Hedwig hasta que se dio cuenta que si seguía así, los vecinos no solo llamarían a sanidad por el estado horrendo de su sala, sino también por su salud mental.

Subió su habitación, pero no tenía sueño. Por un momento quiso llamar a Seamus y aceptar su invitación a salir, pero después prefirió salir solo. Sin preocuparse de cambiar su ropa tomó las llaves y subió a su camioneta. Vagó sin rumbo fijo por un buen rato hasta que la luz y el sonido de un restaurante llamó su atención.

"La Madriguera" – Leyó en la fachada – No suena mal.

Dejó las llaves al valet y entró tímidamente. El ambiente se veía familiar y festivo y esto le resulto un poco doloroso. En un costado había un pequeño escenario y allí tres personas tocaban una melodía irlandesa. Eso le dolió mucho más. Quiso dar la vuelta y marcharse pero alguien le tomó del codo. Se giró y una mujer rolliza y de cabello rojo le saludó con una sonrisa.

Buenas noches, mi nombre es Molly. ¿Pensaba irse ya y sin probar mi comida? Le aseguro que es la mejor de toda la ciudad –

Harry sonrió con educación.

La verdad es que solo estaba buscando un lugar donde tomar una copa –

Oh, aquí también va a encontrar la mejor cerveza irlandesa y los tragos son muy deliciosos. Mi hijo sabe hacer unas combinaciones que son vitoreadas por los parroquianos. Quédese, le aseguro que aquí encuentra todo lo que busca –

Harry intentó resistirse a la ternura maternal de la mujer, pero al final terminó aceptando su propuesta. Ella lo tomó de la mano con toda la confianza del mundo, algo que lo descolocó un poco, y lo dejó sentado en una de las butacas de la barra.

Ron, atiende bien al joven – Se volvió a Harry – Si al final se decide a probar mis platos solo llame a la linda chica que está atendiendo esa mesa –

Molly se retiró agitando su melena rojiza y Harry contempló a la muchacha que tomaba la orden unas mesas más allá. Era bonita, su cabello era castaño y parecía muy lista, pero a él no le llamó demasiado la atención. Se giró y se encontró de golpe con unos ojos azules que lo miraban algo ceñudos.

Ho… hola – Fue lo único que dijo

Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Ron. ¿Qué desea de tomar? –

La señora dijo que aquí venden la mejor cerveza irlandesa de la ciudad –

Si, traída directamente desde Dublín y conservada en toneles de madera de roble. ¿Desea una pinta? – La voz del pelirrojo sonaba tranquila, mas no amable. Harry sospechaba que no le había gustado que mirara a la chica.

Una pinta estaría bien –

La señora tenía razón. Esa cerveza estaba fantástica. No probaba una cerveza aspa desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. La fue bebiendo a sorbos lentos pues quería degustarla en todo su esplendor. Era un exquisito y desgarrador sabor. Le recordaba a Cho, le recordaba a las vacaciones que nunca tomaría con ella.

Callado, se mimetizó con el ambiente. Observaba a los comensales sumergidos en sus propios mundos privados. Vio a la pequeña banda que tocaba una movida tonada que el barman tarareaba sin detenerse en su trabajo. Vio a la señora entrar y salir de la cocina llevando platos que ponía en las bandejas de la castaña y de un alto joven pelirrojo. Todos parecían felices y tranquilos, todos.

Harry sentía que no entonaba mucho en el lugar.

Hay mucho ajetreo hoy ¿verdad? – preguntó al pelirrojo que preparaba unos margaritas.

Si, es quince y viene mucha gente. Lo malo es que coincidió con el día libre de mi padre y de mi hermana y no tendremos su ayuda hoy – le contestó este y se dispuso a partir unos limones de pica en cuatro piezas cada uno.

Harry se quedó callado otro rato hasta terminar su pinta. Otro tipo se instaló en la barra y le buscó insistente conversación al barman, el cual respondía algo molesto a las preguntas.

Pero dime, ¿la chica tiene novio? –

Si, es un tipo muy alto y musculoso y golpea a todo aquel que se acerca a ella. Así que le aconsejo que no se atreva a hacerlo – Le dijo el joven con mirada encendida

Que lástima. Y que suerte tiene el hombre. A esa castañita ya la tendría acorralada contra la pared y la manos… –

Mira, una palabra más y te saco del lugar a patadas – Dijo el muchacho tomando al tipo del cuello de la camisa – Mejor será que te tomes tu trago y te marches en paz –

Harry Se escondió detrás de su pinta.

El atrevido tipo hizo caso al pelirrojo y se marchó rápidamente. Harry entonces pidió otra pinta y se quedó cómodo en su estratégico lugar viendo como el barman se ponía nervioso y atento a todos los movimientos de la mesera castaña cada vez que ella se acercaba a pedirle los tragos anotados en su libretita. Ella trataba de mantener un aplomo serio, pero Harry poco a poco notaba que ella también se inquietaba y se ruborizaba cuando el barman le rozaba la mano al darle los tragos.

Sonrió con tristeza. Era simpático ver a otros amarse. Eso era algo que él ya no volvería a vivir nunca más.

Ya con dos pintas en el cuerpo y con otra en la mano. El moreno ya sonreía sin disimulo cada vez que el pelirrojo se quedaba perdido en los ojos de la chica.

¿Es tu novia? – le atrevió a preguntar

¿Por qué lo pregunta? – le devolvió el otro.

Es que la miras como si fuera una diosa –

Creo que ya bebió suficiente cerveza –

Mi nombre es Harry Potter. El tuyo es Ron , Cierto? –

Ron Weasley y ella no es mi novia. Es solo… una amiga –

Pero te gustaría que fuera algo más que eso… Se ve en tu cara –

¿desea algo más? – inquirió Ron ya enfadado.

No te enojes, era solo un comentario. Si, quiero otra pinta –

Creo que ya es mucho. ¿No quiere un plato de comida? El Menú de hoy trae Puerco asado –

Ya comí antes de venir. Solo quiero otra pinta –

Tres pintas y una cuarta en la mano hicieron rebalsar el dolor contenido por casi doce meses. De a poco los recuerdos se enredaron en su pecho y las lágrimas silenciosa fueron mezclándose con la cerveza.

¿Está conduciendo o alguien lo vendrá a buscar? – preguntó Ron ahora preocupado

Mi camioneta está afuera –

Déme un número de algún amigo para llamarlo. No puede conducir en esas condiciones –

Estoy Bien. Solo necesito ahogar la pena – Y Harry se sirvió otro trago de cerveza.

¿Es por una mujer? – interrogó el Barman.

La única que he amado hasta ahora –

¿Su novia? –

Mi esposa –

¿Qué pasó? –

Ella se fue y no va a regresar nunca más –

¿Lo abandonó? –

Murió – Al decir esto Harry emitió un suspiro.

El Barman pestañeo y se mordió los labios. Lo miró en silencio por un momento y luego llenó otro poco la pinta de Harry.

Lo lamento –

¿Por qué? Tu no la conociste –

Pero imagino que debió ser una buena esposa. ¿Murió hace poco? –

Hace casi un año –

Debe amarla mucho –

La amo demasiado. Desde que ella no está a mi lado no sé que hacer conmigo mismo. Cada día es un sacrificio, una tortura. La vida me regaló diez años a su lado y siento que no los aproveché para nada. Ella era – Harry bebió otro sorbo – grandiosa, dulce, tierna. Cada despertar en sus brazos era maravilloso. Fui su amigo, su compañero. Ahora estoy solo. No tengo motivos para seguir adelante –

Pero no puede dejarse morir. A lo mejor alguien llega a su vida algún día –

No lo creo. No puede haber nadie que tenga un corazón tan hermoso como el que ella tuvo –

¿Qué le sucedió? –

Un maldito borracho nos chocó. Y el muy desgraciado apenas tuvo una contusión. En cambio ella recibió todo el golpe. El miserable me la destrozó – Y la garganta de Harry se desgarró por completo. Ron lo miró con un dejo a aflicción y llamó a al otro pelirrojo que atendía las mesas para que buscara al valet que tenía las llaves de Harry.

Mire, usted ya está muy borracho. No puede conducir –

No quiero llamar a nadie. Todos me atosigan con frases de consuelo que me tienen harto. No quiero lástima –

Mire… ¿Harry? Comprendo que esté aburrido de que todos se sientan con derecho a sentir lastima de su desgracia, pero me veo en la obligación de impedirle que siga bebiendo y que conduzca. Si lo dejo ir así como está… usted puede ser el causante del dolor de otro hombre. No quiere destrozar a la bella esposa de otro tipo, ¿verdad? –

Harry Levantó la cabeza y miró al barman con ojos llorosos. De pronto el recuerdo de esa noche funesta se agolpó en las paredes de su cerebro. Escuchó sus propios gritos llamando a Cho. No quería que por su culpa otro sufriera lo que a él le había pasado.

No, no quiero. Este dolor no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo –

Entonces me va a dar su celular y llamaremos a uno de sus buenos amigos. Él vendrá por usted y podrá volver a su casa sin causar daño a nadie, ¿Qué dice? –

Harry trató de pensar. No quería llamar a nadie. Si llamaba a Sirius este lo regañaría con rudeza por imbécil. Si llamaba a Seamus, este lo regañaría por no invitarlo.

¿No podrías llevarme tú? –

Aun tengo mucho trabajo –

Puedo esperar. Nadie me espera en casa –

El pelirrojo se resistió por un momento pero al final tomó a Harry y lo sentó en un rincón en donde éste se quedó muy callado y quieto. La noche fue pasando sin que nadie se percatara de la presencia del moreno y para cuando Ron lo fue a buscar, Harry ya estaba un poco más conciente.

Bien, Lo dejo en su casa, pero tendrá que mandar a buscar sus llaves mañana. ¿Lo llevaré en mi camioneta –

En Harry fue contándole al barman de cómo había conocido a su esposa, los años vividos en pareja y los proyectos que habían dejado truncados. Ron lo escuchaba y cada cuanto le conversaba de vuelta. Al llegar a la casa de Harry, éste le tendió la mano en gesto de agradecimiento.

Muchas gracias por tu paciencia. Hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien –

No hay problema. Vuelva a "La Madriguera" cuando guste, pero a cenar y a beber con moderación. Lo estaré esperando –

Harry sonrió.

¿Te puedo dar un consejo de borracho? Dicen que nosotros y los niños decimos verdades –

¿Cuál sería ese consejo? – preguntó Ron correspondiendo la sonrisa.

No pierdas más tiempo con la chica. No dejes que el tiempo se te escape, Yo dejé escapar el mío y ya no hay vuelta atrás –

No entiendo – Dijo Ron un poco abrumado.

Harry se apoyó en la camioneta y cruzó los brazos.

La mesera. Es muy bonita y ya sabemos que atrae la atención de muchos patanes. No vas a dejar que te la quiten en tus narices. Yo que solo te conozco de algunas horas ya me di cuenta que estás loco por ella –

Ya debo irme – cortó el aludido.

No tengas miedo de lanzarte al vacío. Una chica como ella vale la pena. Vive, aprovecha cada segundo… y si la consigues… ámala con cada fibra de tu ser. No sabes cuando el destino te tienda su trampa y puedas perderlo todo. Amar a una mujer es lo más increíble que le puede pasar a un hombre. Ellas son nuestro aire, amigo. Toma a la tuya y no la dejes escapar nunca. Peléasela hasta a la mismísima muerte. A mi me quitaron a la mía… no dejes que nadie te arrebate a la tuya –

El pelirrojo lo contempló en silencio para luego extender su mano y estrechar la de Harry con amabilidad. Harry se tambaleó hasta la puerta de entrada a su casa y luego de agitar torpemente la mano en signo de despedida se metió a la casa. A la mañana siguiente el dolor de cabeza le recordaría la rara aventura de la noche pasada.

Conducir a casa fue más largo de lo que fue salir de ella. La noche no estaba tan fría por lo cual abrió un poquito la ventana para dejar pasar el aire.

"El tipo ese si que estaba borracho" pensó y el rostro melancólico y la mirada triste del hombre que se emborrachara en su barra se grabó en su mente.

También se quedaron grabadas en ella sus palabras.

"_No tengas miedo de lanzarte al vacío. Una chica como ella vale la pena. Vive, aprovecha cada segundo… y si la consigues… ámala con cada fibra de tu ser. No sabes cuando el destino te tienda su trampa y puedas perderlo todo…"_

Pero si para ella no existo – susurró – Y si alguna vez tuve una oportunidad ya la perdí –

Tragó saliva para calmar el ardor de su garganta. Hermione había cambiado mucho durante ese año. Ahora siempre estaba distante. Lejana. No había logrado acercarse a ella nunca más. Evitaba mirarlo y diluía los momentos a solas con maestría.

Y eso había horadado profundamente el corazón de Ron.

Ahora solo podía observarla a la distancia. Besarla solo con la mirada. Ya no había conversaciones agradables y roces de dedos sutiles. Él la buscaba, intentaba llamar su atención, pero ella lo ignoraba. Y para colmo estaba más bella que nunca. Ya había tenido que espantar a muchos mal nacidos que querían ligar con ella.

Entre los que espantaba por ligar con Ginny y con Hermione lo tenían agotado.

Antes al menos me permitía dejarla en su casa después del trabajo – murmuró – ahora ese honor solo es de George.

Inconcientemente dobló a la izquierda en una calle y se dio cuenta que allí vivía la castaña. Miró la hora. Eran las dos y media. Hermione ya debía haber llegado.

Reprochándose a si mismo detuvo la camioneta frente a la casa de la chica. Se quedó mirando la luz encendida y sintiendo ese dolor típico que roía el corazón de un despreciado.

Estaba desilusionado. Era novio de una mujer a la cual no quería pero de la que no sabía como librarse y estaba muriendo por un solo beso de otra que había olvidado que él existía. Recordaba el breve tiempo que en ambos habían estado tan cerca luego de la operación de Ginny. Habían sido las cuatro semanas más inolvidables de su vida. Conversaban, se reían, él la acompañaba a su casa y se quedaban hablando hasta que la madre de Hermione encendía y apagaba las luces del ante jardín.

Cuantas veces se habían quedado en silencio solo admirando su sonrisa y ella le miraba confundida para luego ponerse colorada por la intensidad de su mirada. Cuantas veces había tenido que refrenar el deseo poderoso de robarle un beso.

Y ahora ella ni siquiera me mira, no me sonríe. Está tan lejos y yo deseo tanto un beso…–

Un beso… Eso era lo que necesitaba como al aire. Un beso… un beso para poder seguir viviendo.

"_No tengas miedo de lanzarte al vacío. Una chica como ella vale la pena…"_

No… no puedo… no debo …–

"…_Vive, aprovecha cada segundo…"_

Ron salió de la camioneta y caminó hasta la puerta. Alzó la mano para golpear pero ésta quedó paralizada a medio camino.

Sería una locura – susurró.

"_No dejes que el tiempo se te escape"_

Golpeó la puerta y su pecho tronó enloquecido.

Hermione la abrió y lo miró sorprendida.

Ron… ¿Qué pasa? ¿pasó algo con Ginny? – le preguntó asustada.

Nooo... yo… es que… –

¿Qué, Ron? –

El pelirrojo aspiró aire y quiso dar la vuelta. Quiso salir corriendo y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Perderse, hundirse y no aparecer nunca más.

Nada… olvídalo –

Dio media vuelta y quiso deshacer todo el camino hecho. Al mismo tiempo quería deshacer su corazón en miles de pedazos y lanzarlos al vacío.

"Que imbécil soy" -Se escupió en la mente- "Dejo emborracharse a un loco y termino yo haciendo la locura"

Había avanzado hasta la mitad del jardín cuando una mano delicada le tomó del antebrazo. Ese mínimo contacto le estremeció hasta los huesos. Bajó el rostro y cuando ella lo giró para buscar sus ojos, él los escondió un poco más.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí a mitad de la madrugada? – Hermione le preguntó nerviosa.

No me pasa nada… solo soy un imbécil – y sonrió con tristeza sin levantar la vista

¿Estás jugando? ¿Viniste a mi casa a asustarme solo para divertirte? – Le empezó a reclamar, molesta.

No – Al fin levantó la vista y la miró serio – Solo me dejé llevar por un impulso, un tonto e incontrolable impulso… perdón si te molesté –

No estoy molesta. Estoy preocupada. No sé que impulso loco es ese que te deja caer en mi puerta. Me inquieta –

Ella lo miró a los ojos y Ron al fin pudo ver en su plenitud esas gemas que lo hacían perder la razón. Su corazón saltó vibrante, su respiración se cortó. Su cabeza le gritó otra más de las frases de ese borracho loco y enamorado de los recuerdos.

"… _y si la consigues… ámala con cada fibra de tu ser. No sabes cuando el destino te tienda su trampa y puedas perderlo todo."_

Ron no se permitió pensar. Ya estaba allí, ya estaba haciendo la locura de su vida. ¿Qué más podría perder?

La tomó del rostro con ambas manos y la besó temblando. Ella quedó paralizada y por un momento lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego los cerró, pero no pudo hacer nada más. Ron interrumpió el beso y la miró aturdido.

Ese impulso… perdón… adiós –

Salió corriendo y se metió a la camioneta a toda velocidad. Partió raudo por la calle y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a "La Madriguera". Una vez allí escondió la cara en el volante y se recriminó cruelmente.

Idiota… ¿cómo pudiste? Ella no te va a perdonar nunca –

Se saboreó los labios. Ese había sido el primer beso más dulce que había dado en su vida. Aun sentía el fuego de la boca que había probado.

Y se dio cuenta que necesitaba más que un solo beso.


	6. Esa Nueva Sensación

Hola:

Y al fin salió el esperado capítulo. No tenía planeado escribirlo, pero cuando me dieron ganas dejé que la inspiración trabajara.

Espero les guste.

Le dedico este capítulo a mi niña Victoria que acaba de perder una muela y a Pop_rock que me pedía que actualizara ya.

Saludos

Yaem Gy

_**Capítulo 6: Esa nueva sensación**_

El dolor de cabeza era terrible. Sentía el cuerpo cortado en dos. Harry creyó que el mundo caía sobre él cuando levantó la cabeza de la almohada al sentir el sonido del despertador. Una punzada horrenda le cruzo el cráneo.

A duras penas se puso de pie y miró el reloj que reinaba en su mesita de noche. El bestial aparato volvía a sonar en ese momento y el ruido acrecentaba su tormento.

Luego de un baño demasiado necesario, se vistió con toda la prisa que su resaca le permitía.

No recordaba ya cómo demonios había llegado a su casa ni mucho menos como había logrado ponerse el pijama para dormir.

Encontró su billetera y su celular, pero las llaves de su camioneta no aparecían por ningún lado. Se maldijo. Nunca se había emborracho de tal manera.

De un humor de perros, llegó a su container en la construcción. Su ayudante apenas si se acercó y él no permitió que se le molestara hasta que la jaqueca disminuyera un poco.

A media mañana, cuando el café al fin estaba despejando un poco su mente y la aspirina calmado su torturado espíritu, una estridencia repentina casi lo volvió loco.

Desesperado, buscó en sus bolsillos. En el bolsillo de su chaqueta pudo encontrar al culpable, que vibraba en cada ring.

¡Aló!- gritó rabioso.

¿Señor Potter? Le habla Molly Weasley, del restaurante "La Madriguera"-

La madri…- dudó el moreno- ah, sí. Anoche me emborraché en su local-

Sí- rio un poco la mujer- lo llamo para avisarle de las llaves de su camioneta. Hijo las dejó conmigo esta mañana y le aviso para que pueda recoger su vehículo-

Eh… claro- murmuró Harry- Le pediré a alguien que vaya a buscarlas-

Bien, cuando venga esa persona, que pregunte por mi hija Ginny. Ella estará en el restaurante este día-

Bien, gracias-

Señor Potter…-

¿Sí?-

Beba un jugo de tomate fresco y la resaca desaparecerá pronto. Un beso. Adiós-

Harry no alcanzó a despedirse. Solo oyó el click desde el otro lado de la línea.

Fue entonces que escuchó que alguien estaba detrás de él.

Así que anoche saliste de parranda y no me invitaste. Y por tu cara puedo suponer que te bebiste hasta el agua de los baños.-

No fue algo planeado. Ahora me arrepiento de haber salido. La cabeza me duele horrores-

Una resaca es buena de vez en cuando. Pero siempre que la compartas con un amigo- dijo Seamus- ¿Irás a buscar tu camioneta hoy?-

No, solo quiero irme a casa-

Bueno, puedo ir yo por ella. Así conozco el lugar que te causó ese lamentable estado-

Como quieras- dijo Harry alzando los hombros con indiferencia- El Lugar se llama "La Madriguera". Es un resto Bar irlandés. La dirección te la anoto aquí. Pregunta por una tal Ginny. Ella tiene mis llaves.

Resuelto el problema de la camioneta, Harry solo concentró sus esfuerzos en poder mantenerse en pie hasta el fin de la jornada. Al llegar a casa dejó que Hedwig comiera y durmiera donde quisiera y solo se limitó a recoger un pantalón que adornaba el piso de la que alguna vez había sido su sala.

Una hora después un bocinazo lo hizo despertar de un salto del sillón.

El timbre lo obligó a levantarse y para su desgana, Seamus venía muy sonriente jugando con las llaves de la camioneta.

Lindo lugar es "La Madriguera". Lindas también sus meseras. Una pelirroja preciosa me entregó tus llaves y una castaña de ensueño la acompañaba-

No me acuerdo de ninguna pelirroja, pero a la castaña déjala tranquila. El Barman está loco por ella y si te acercas te mata-

No vi a ningún Barman- se encogió de hombros el veterinario- Aquí tienes tus llaves. Para otra borrachera, invítame. Nos vemos-

Harry agradeció que Seamus se marchara. Solo deseaba dormir por todos los siglos de los siglos. Amén.

La cita había sido un completo fiasco. Ginny había soportado estoicamente al pobre tipo que Neville había llevado a cenar. Resultó que era un joven fotógrafo que trabajaba para la National Geografic y que acababa de llegar de un viaje al Congo. Colin Creevey no era para nada mal parecido, es más, tenía una linda sonrisa, pero era tan nervioso que todo lo tiraba. Perecía un animalillo asustado que saltaba a cada momento y miraba a todos lados en alerta constante.

Es que he pasado días terribles- se excusaba- En solo un pestañeo te puede comer un león-

Pero aquí no hay leones, Colin- se quejaba Neville tomándose la cabeza con la mano- pero si sigues así te llevaré al zoológico para que te encuentres en tu ambiente- Luna le dio una feroz patada en las canillas al ver como el fotógrafo se ponía pálido como la cera más clara.

Ginny solo trataba de no burlarse del pobre hombre. Otra vez le habían presentado a un completo desastre. Parecía que estaba destinada a conocer solo hombres con mucho desatino y muy poca suerte.

Es emocionante ver los amaneceres en la sabana. Tengo muchas fotos, claro, casi no dormía a causa de las hienas- continuaba Colin.

Debió ser una experiencia extenuante- complacía la pelirroja con lástima.

Sí, esos animales dan tanto susto que no puedes contener tus esfi-

Vamos a obviar eso- Neville acercó su cara tanto a Colin que a éste le saltaron las órbitas- ¿Cierto, Colin? Las chicas no tienen que saber ciertas cosas que te pasan… a veces-

Luna se acercó a Ginny y le susurró al oído con muy poca sutileza.

¿Seré prudente que sirva el pavo? No vaya a salir corriendo al verlo-

Luna-

Dejé al gato afuera de la casa porque Neville me dijo que se aterra con todos los felinos. ¿Te imaginas lo divertido que sería invitarlo al zoológico? Moriríamos de la risa-

Y él del miedo. No seas mala, Luna-

¿De qué hablan tanto?- las interrumpió Neville.

De que tantas historias sobre África nos han entusiasmado tanto a Ginny a mí que he decidido llevar a los niños al zoológico.

¿Al zoológico?- preguntó asustado Colin.

Oh, no te preocupes, Colin. Avisaremos con tiempo para que alimenten a los leones antes que llegues. Además estás tan flaquito que no creo que les parezcas muy apetitoso- Dijo Neville muy sonriente.

Otra patada le llegó por debajo de la mesa.

Qué decir de ti, cariño. Los puedo llevar a todos y yo sería la mejor beneficiaria. Si tengo suerte me ofrecen una buena cantidad de dinero por los muchachos y tú por fin conocerías a tu familia de orangutanes. Oh, podría venderte a ti también-

Ginny sonrió. Era una pésima cita. Pero la estaba pasando de lo mejor con las intervenciones de Neville y Luna.

El resto de la velada no dejó de ser lo mismo. Al final, y para mala suerte de Colin, el gato encontró una manera de entrar a la casa y cuando saltó sobre el sillón para jugar con una madeja de lana que Luna había olvidado allí, el fotógrafo se aterró tanto que no dudó en poner fin a la cita y salir corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Bueno, al final el pavo estuvo muy delicioso, Luna-

Gracias, pero debo decir que la escapada de Colin fue lo más divertido que he visto en mucho tiempo. Ginny, estaba pensando en que no es mala idea lo del zoológico. Los muchachos necesitan estirar las piernas y la bebé tomar aire. Podemos ir este sábado-

Me encantaría. Desde hace muchos años que no puedo ir a un lugar así. Será divertido-

Siii, sobre todo lograr meter a mis hijos en la jaula de los monos- rió Luna- imagínate, me liberó de esa carga y solo los tengo que visitar cada fin de semana. Es muy práctico-

Luna- rió la pelirroja- no puedes estar ni cinco minutos lejos de tus hijos-

Pero claro, los dejo solos y hacen un desmadre-

Llegó a casa a las 12:30. No quiso pasar por el bar, pues sabía que George la bombardearía en bromas por tener otra cita fallida. Mejor se fue a dormir. Pero no pudo hacerlo de inmediato. Su corazón latía de una forma muy inusual. Estaba como emocionado y la pelirroja no entendía por qué. Era como si ese corazón quisiera salir de su habitación e ir no sabía a dónde. Ella respiró muy hondo y se arrebujó en las sábanas, obligando al corazón a clamarse. Tomó nota mental del incidente, se lo comentaría a su doctor en la siguiente cita. Tal vez él le explicara que rara circunstancia había afectado su pulso.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, bajó al restaurante a barrer. La noche anterior había sido día de pago, por lo cual el local había estado lleno y ahora todo era un alboroto. Se recogió el cabello en un pañuelo y tomó la escoba con determinación. Tenía mucho que barrer.

Estaba de lo más concentrada en su labor cuando una silla en un rincón oscuro del salón se movió, asustándola. Al mirara bien, observó que Ron estaba echado sobre la mesa con la cabeza escondida bajo los brazos. No sabía si estaba despierto o dormido, por lo cual decidió pagarle con la misma moneda. Se acercó sigilosa y le pegó con la escoba en la espada no con tanta sutileza como había calculado. El pelirrojo saltó y se quejó antes de mirarla con rabia.

No necesitabas golpearme-

¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Yo te imaginaba enredado en los brazos de Lavender-

Ron no contestó. Solo echó la cabeza sobre los brazos de nuevo.

Peleaste con ella- afirmó su hermana.

No-

¿Entonces?-

Hice algo peor-

Terminaste con ella. Bueno, según mis parámetros, eso no es nada peor, es grandioso-

Ya basta, Ginny. No es gracioso.-

¿Terminaron?-

Tampoco-

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste entonces? ¡Oh, no!… ¡la embarazaste!-

Ron levantó otra vez la cabeza y le mostró los dientes a la chica.

No tiene nada que ver con Lavender. A ella no la he visto desde el lunes-

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos sin entender que cosa terrible estaba atormentando a su hermano.

Bueno, suéltalo. No me gustan los misterios-

Hice una locura. Ahora me preguntó cómo pude hacer algo así.-

Ginny se sentó al lado de su hermano, dejando la escoba apoyada en otra mesa.

Habla por Dios, me estás asustando-

Luego de lo que para la chica parecieron horas, su hermano se quedó mirando a un punto fijo al otro lado del salón y habló muy quedadamente.

Besé a Hermione-

Ginny solo atinó a abrir los ojos como platos.

¿Hiciste qué? – se tapó la boca- Dios… dios… dios… eso es… ¡eso es grandioso!-

Ron la miró como si fuera una loca.

¿Grandioso? Fue una estupidez. No debí, no debí hacerlo-

¿Pero por qué no?... uff… cuéntamelo todo-

Entonces el pelirrojo le relató la extraña experiencia con el borracho de la noche anterior y las extravagantes frases que le dijera. Le contó cómo sin proponérselo había llegado a la casa de la castaña y como, en un arrebato impredecible, le había robado un beso.

OOHHHH… que lindo… que emocionante… le robaste un beso- pero luego le pegó un coscorrón antes de volver a hablar- ¿Cómo fuiste tan tonto?-

Lo sé, lo sé… no debí besarla-

No, idiota. Me refiero a como fuiste tan bruto de salir corriendo de allí. Debiste hablar con ella. Debiste decirle que la quieres, que siempre la has querido-

¿Yo?- preguntó su hermano asustado.

Ron, te conozco desde que no tengo memoria, te conozco incluso mejor que nuestros padres. Estas perdido por Hermione desde hace años. Pero eres tan bruto que no lo quieres admitir. Tienes que hacer algo. Tienes que aprovechar el momento-

¿Estás loca? No puedo ni acercarme a ella ahora. Hermione debe estar pensando lo peor de mí. Soy un tremendo idiota. Ella se debe estar riendo-

Sí y no. Eres idiota, pero ella no debe estarse riendo de ti. Por todos los cielos, atrévete a hablar con ella.-

No. Ella debe estar enojada. Yo a ella no le intereso. Ni me habla-

Uy, Ronald Weasley… ¿por qué demonios eres tan terco?-

Bueno, soy así… y no me digas más lo que debo hacer. Mejor me voy a mi cuarto-

Ginny movió la cabeza negativamente. Tenía que hacer algo con la ya absurda inseguridad de su hermano. Pero estaba contenta, Ron había dado el primer paso, ahora tenía que saber que iba a hacer Hermione al respecto.

No había podido dormir. Estaba como flotando en un sueño del cual no quería despertar. Todo había sido tan sorpresivo que no podía asimilarlo.

Ron le había besado.

¿Era sueño o realidad?

Desde que él apareció en su puerta, Hermione había pasado por un variopinto de sensaciones. Nerviosismo, temor por Ginny, enojo y al final… emoción.

Se tocó los labios por enésima vez. Aun podía sentir el calor y el aliento de Ron. De solo recordar se quedaba sin aire. Suspiró. Se miró al espejo para arreglar su cabello.

¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué huiste?-

Con premura terminó su desayuno y se dirigió a la facultad. Ese día tenía muchas, pero muchas cosas que hacer, pero casi no podía prestar atención a sus clases. Tenía la mente alborotada, llena de imágenes que repetía una y otra vez.

Al terminar sus clases sintió un apretón en el estómago. Era hora de ir al restaurante y sus nervios la estaban matando. Miró nuevamente su celular, pero no había ninguna llamada perdida.

Ron no la había llamado.

No quería desilusionarse. De seguro él estaba tan nervioso como ella y no sabía ahora como enfrentar los nuevos acontecimientos. Lo más probable era que Ron había estado pensando también en ese beso. Repitiéndolo en su cabeza de la misma manera en que ella lo estaba haciendo.

Tan rápido como pudo, llegó al local. Allí se encontraba la sra. Molly ayudando al señor Dumbledore en la cocina y Ginny se afanaba con los manteles. Hermione miró a la barra, pero allí se encontraba George. Pestañeó varias veces para digerir esa pequeña decepción.

Tranquilizó a la fuerza su pecho desbocado y comenzó el trabajo.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Hola, Hermione- la saludó Ginny con una inmensa sonrisa- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-

Eh… yo… bi… bien… ¿Por qué?-

Solo preguntaba. Es que te ves… algo distinta hoy- y la pelirroja volvió a sonreír.

La castaña la miró nerviosamente. ¿Sabría Ginny que Ron la había besado? ¿O solo estaba viendo cosas en donde no las había de puros nervios?

Estoy como todos los días- le devolvió la sonrisa- Bueno… este es un bonito día-

Ginny cerró los ojos aun sonriendo. Suspiró. Luego siguió haciendo su trabajo.

George tuvo que salir a cumplir con un mandado y las chicas quedaron en el lugar. A cada rato Hermione miraba a su alrededor con lo que ella creía la mayor de las discreciones, pero de Ron no se veía ni un pelo. Eso le apretó aun más el estómago.

Trató de concentrarse en su labor, por lo cual no le prestó atención alguna al hombre que llegó al restaurante a buscar unas llaves. Menos notó que el tipo había intentado coquetearle. Todo su ser estaba enfocado en que ese pelirrojo que la tenía por las nubes llegara de una vez. Al final ya no pudo resistirlo y tuvo que preguntar por él.

Ginny se había mordido los labios un segundo. Eso no era buena señal.

Le pidió permiso a Papá porque tenía… que hacer algo.- le dijo como cuidando sus palabras. Mas, pronto se apresuró en añadir- Pero de seguro ese asunto ya está concluido y ya debe estar por volver-

Tenía… ¿tenía que hacer algo con Lavender?-

Eh… no lo sé… no me dijo…- le respondió la pelirroja dubitativamente.

Al poco rato el susodicho cruzó el umbral de la entrada. Miró todo el lugar y al encontrar sus ojos con los de ella, se había ruborizado. Bajo la vista y se escondió en la cocina.

Hermione se inquietó.

Más tarde, el vaivén del trabajo no les dio tiempo de conversar. Ron se dedicó exclusivamente a sus labores y Hermione fue bajando de la nube tramo a tramo hasta que se vio pisando el suelo. Él no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la jornada.

A la salida no sabía qué hacer. Quería hablar con él, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no era ella quien debía aclarar las cosas. Al final, Ginny la tomó de la muñeca y la había invitado al zoológico al día siguiente. La chica le sonrió con tristeza y aceptó la invitación. Así podría distraerse.

Te advierto que deberemos encargarnos de los pequeños gnomos. Deberemos estar alerta- le dijo su amiga.

Si… buenas noches, Ginny-

Hermione… no te sientas deprimida. Ron es un poco bruto y muy lento-

¿Cómo?- preguntó ella abriendo los ojos.

Hablamos mañana ¿vale?-

Tomó el primer taxi que apareció y se encerró en su mundo todo el trayecto. No reparó en la luz de la luna en el firmamento, ni en la camioneta que seguía el recorrido del taxi hasta su casa.

Entró y se fue a la cama directamente. Ya no quería seguir sintiendo esa triste sensación.

Afuera de su casa, Ron se sentaba en el portal, imposibilitado de golpear la puerta. Una hora después se marchaba arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha.

Buenos días, Ginevra. Hoy será un ajetreado día. Buenos días, sol. Oh, buenos días, señorita azucena-

Ginny se había levantado con mucho ánimo. Sentía el calorcito de comienzos de Julio entibiarle la piel. Se dio un fresco baño y vistió su cuerpo con un pantalón de mezclilla. Una blusa rosada de cuello cerrado y unas zapatillas concluyeron su atuendo. Peinó su cabello y lo amarró en una trencita coqueta. Se maquilló suave y puso un poquito de perfume en su piel. Se sentía contenta de tener un panorama para ese sábado.

La luz de la mañana se filtraba por la ventana. Ginny se metió al baño y salió llevando un vaso con agua, regó a una bella flor azul que habitaba un bonito macetero y la dejó en el balcón para que tomara el sol.

Tomó su chaqueta. Su padre no la dejaría salir de la casa si no llevaba algo con que abrigarse. No importaba que estuvieran en pleno verano. Su padre no tranzaría con ello.

Se vio en el espejo y alzó los hombros con resignación y una sonrisa. Ya estaba lista.

Bajo los ojos y vio el sobre que descansaba en su mesita. No sabía si llevarlo o no. Había al fin escrito la carta de agradecimiento a la familia que le había donado el corazón y ahora le asustaba mandarla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y metió el sobre en su morral. Así era mejor. Ya vería si lo enviaba o lo dejaba olvidado en el fondo de su bolso.

El parque zoológico era impresionante. Ginny lo contempló con asombro. Un inmenso letrero daba la bienvenida a los visitantes y desde fuera ya se escuchaban los ruidos que algunos animales emitían. Ginny remeció suavemente a la pequeña Vivian para entusiasmarla y ella le regaló un gritito de emoción. Hermione había atrapado la mano de Thomas, mientras Luna luchaba con Jack que insistía en colgarse de la reja de entrada.

Suelta eso, Jack. Te juro que si sigues así, voy a pagar yo para que te quedes con los monos-

Ginny ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había disfrutado de una visita al zoológico. Como si fuera una niña pequeña, se fue acercando a todas las jaulas, alzando los pies para mirar mejor. Una a una, el pequeño grupo fue observando las atracciones. Hermione aun seguía distraída y desde luego eso fue aprovechado por Thomas para liberarse y brincar sobre las bancas imitando el movimiento de los chimpancés de una jaula. Luna rió un rato y después lo correteó para agárralo y mantenerlo bajo vigilancia. Jack ya se entretenía rugiendo como león o como puma y se encaramó para observar mejor al elefante que en ese instante refrescaba su cuerpo lanzándose chorros de agua con la trompa.

De verdad estoy agradecida de que hayan venido conmigo. Estoy segura que estos niños nos van a agotar a las tres y caeremos como plomo en nuestras camas en la noche. Solo espero que ellos también se cansen-

Perdóname, Luna. Trataré de estar más atenta a los niños- se disculpó Hermione

No te preocupes, solo aléjalos de los leones. Los monos no les van a hacer nada porque son familia-

Hermione rió bajito.

Mira, Vivian, mira esos pajaritos. ¿Acaso no son preciosos?- decía Ginny sonriendo a plenitud.

Estás más emocionada que mis hijos, Ginny-

Es que no había hecho algo así en tanto tiempo-

Bueno, podríamos ahora ir a ese lugar- dijo Hermione quien leía el folleto del zoológico- es el hábitat provisorio de los gorilas-

Mmmm… gorilas… si, me gusta la idea- dijo Luna moviendo las cejas con travesura.

Entraron y vieron la jaula principal. Al fondo se encontraba un gran gorila dando la espalda al público. Ginny se distrajo pues Vivian había descubierto que su rojo cabello era una buena entretención y había enredado sus deditos en él, tirándolo un poco.

A la distancia, muy cerca del vidrio que separaba el hábitat del público, un hombre de lentes miraba la inscripción en un monolito. Le había sacudido un poco de polvo y observaba ahora al primate. Se le notaba apesadumbrado.

De pronto el hombre empezó a caminar en dirección a las tres mujeres. Parecía que él no estaba prestando atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por lo cual no midió la distancia entre él y Ginny. Como la chica aun estaba en su faena de liberar su cabello de la garrita de la bebé, tampoco prestó atención al hombre que venía hacia ella. El hombre miró entonces a su derecha al mismo tiempo que Ginny miraba la suya propia y solo se dieron un ligero topón de hombros. Él hombre no se molestó en pedir disculpas por el breve percance, alejándose. Solo siguió su camino.

Ginny sintió el pequeño roce en el hombro, pero eso no fue lo que le alteró. Sorpresivamente su corazón saltó como un loco, haciendo que ella se detuviera en seco y se llevara una mano al pecho. Vivian la miró con curiosidad y tanto Luna como Hermione se apresuraron en ir a verla.

Ginny, que pasa. ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó Hermione, nerviosa.

A lo mejor hemos caminado mucho y te agitaste. ¿Te duele?- añadió Luna.

No- dijo la pelirroja un poco extrañada- sea lo que sea… no me dolió. Pero es la segunda vez que siento esto esta semana-

Creo que lo mejor es que pidas una cita con tu médico- dijo Hermione- No es normal-

No hay problema, Herms. Solo fue un latido más potente. Hasta se sintió emocionante- sonrió la chica.

De todos modos pediremos esa cita- sentenció Luna- es mejor prevenir que curar.

Vivian estiró entonces sus bracitos hacia su madre, dejando al fin el cabello de Ginny en libertad. Toda la pandilla se dirigió al vidrio que los separaba de los gorilas y los chicos empezaron a llamarlos.

Ginny se aproximó al vidrio para mirar mejor. Fue cuando el gorila giró su cabeza en su dirección. El primate entonces se levantó y caminó hacia ella con premura. Ginny sintió otro saltito en el pecho, mitad de impresión, mitad de misterio. El animal la observó directamente a los ojos y se le llenaron los propios de lágrimas. La chica lo miró con curiosidad y no supo porqué apoyó su mano derecha en el vidrio por sobre su cabeza. De inmediato el gorila apoyó su palma sobre el vidrio en el mismo lugar en que Ginny lo hiciera, por el otro lado del cristal. Luego, Ginny apoyó su izquierda cerca de su cadera. El gorila la imitó en un segundo.

¡Miren, tía Ginny es una domadora de gorilas!- gritó Thomas abriendo mucho los ojos.

Te imita- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

Si, ¿no es extraño?- contestó la pelirroja.

Uyy... miren esos músculos. ¿Acaso no se sofocarían si vieran esos brazos en un hombre?- agregó Luna con picardía- Un par de comidas más, y Neville tendrá esos brazos-

¿Le dijiste gorila a mi papi?- preguntó Jack-

Luna no contestó. Solo rió de buena gana.

En la tarde se tomaron un descanso cerca de la compañía de correos. Ginny les había comentado a las chicas que había escrito la carta de agradecimiento y ahora Luna la alentaba para que terminara de mandarla.

Vamos, Ginny. Si ya la escribiste ¿Por qué no darle fin al asunto?-

¿Y si a ellos les molesta?-

No creo que se molesten- dijo Hermione- Se sentirán bien al saber que te preocupas por ellos.

Bueno- se levantó Luna de su banca- Vamos todos a la oficina. Chicos denle hurras a tía Ginny para que sienta fuerza y envíe su carta. Es muy importante-

Todos la acompañaron, pero Ginny se quedó casi paralizada al momento de entregar la carta al funcionario. Entonces todos empezaron a aplaudir y a decirle "Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo". La chica por fin asumió su cometido y entregó el sobre. Al mirar a sus compañeros, Hermione y Luna la miraban muy sonrientes.

Ahora, aplaudamos la valentía de Tía Ginny. Acaba de hacer algo muy bonito- decretó la rubia.

Al dejar a Luna y los niños, Neville ya los estaba esperando. De inmediato Thomas le dijo a su padre que su mamá había dicho que se parecía a un gorila. Neville miró a su esposa con una ceja levantada.

Si, papi- continuó Jack- Dijo que tenías brazos de gorila.

No… yo no dije eso- se excusaba la mujer con media sonrisa en los labios.

¿Ah, sí?- dijo Neville y entonces les habló a los chicos- y cuando pasaron junto al elefante ¿No les comentó nada de mí?-

¡Neville Longbottom!- Se sonrojó Luna.

Ginny y Hermione no pudieron detener la carcajada.

Al llegar al restaurante, la pelirroja estaba agotada. Tuvo que darse mucho valor para atender a los clientes. Hermione también estaba cansada, pero al igual que ella, trabajó como correspondía. Cuando el restaurante cerró, Ginny se fue a su cuarto y se cambió para caer completa en la cama. Sentía todos los músculos reclamando, pero eso le agradó. Ese había sido un buen día.

Puso la mano en el pecho. Aun recordaba ese extraño tamborileo en el corazón. Una sensación tan nueva que solo deseaba volver a sentirla otra vez.

Hermione no podía encontrar su arete. Era su favorito y temía haberlo perdido en el zoológico. Se agachó de nuevo y buscó debajo de su casillero. Pero el arito no aparecía. Se sentó en el suelo y sintió ganas de llorar. Estaba muy cansada y lo único que quería era irse a su casa. Escondió la cabeza entre las piernas y se quedó quieta por un instante.

No podía terminar peor esa semana. Primero ese beso que la había descontrolado, luego la indiferencia total de Ron y ahora la pérdida de su arito preferido.

¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? ¿por qué cuando creo que todo va a mejorar, empeora?-

Un llantito empezó a emanar de su pecho. Se sentía frustrada. Enojada, decepcionada. Para colmo había descuidado sus notas en la facultad y no se lo perdonaba.

Soy un desastre- susurró.

Al poco rato se oyeron unos pasos, pero Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada lamentándose que no les prestó atención. El recién llegado al verla, apresuró la caminata.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Hermione?-

El solo sonido de su voz la estremeció hasta los huesos.

Nada- fue lo único que ella dijo.

No es normal que uno llore por nada-

Se me perdió un arete. Creo que lo extravié en el zoológico- berreó la chica- era mi favorito-

¿No sabías si lo traías cuando llegaste?-

No… no recuerdo-

Lo vamos a buscar. Ya verás que aparece-

Hermione levantó la vista y le miró. Ron estaba agachado junto a ella y la miraba con preocupación.

¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido-

Eh… yo… hoy no iba a salir y escuché un ruidito aquí-

Hermione se levantó repentinamente. Se enjugó las lágrimas y tomó su bolso. Ya no sacaba nada con seguir buscando el pequeño objeto. Lo que en verdad deseaba era poner distancia entre ella y el pelirrojo.

¿A dónde vas?-

A mi casa, ¿no es obvio?-

Pero… y el arete-

Ya se perdió. Para que seguir ilusionada con que lo voy a recuperar-

La chica caminó todo lo rápido que pudo. Salió a la calle y maldijo su suerte al ver que los taxis brillaban por su ausencia. Ahora que George estaba enamorando a una chica al otro lado de la ciudad se había olvidado de ella y si no encontraba un taxi, se vería en la obligación de caminar hasta encontrar uno.

Y le dolían tanto los pies.

A unos metros de caminata, una camioneta la alcanzó y el conductor había bajado el vidrio para hablarle.

Te llevo-

No-

Hermione-

Déjame en paz-

Pero…-

¡Uy!- Hermione caminó hasta la ventanilla y le gritó a todo pulmón- ¡Vete al diablo!-

Se alejó furiosa, casi corriendo. Pero no alcanzó a dar la vuelta a la esquina. La fuerte mano de Ron se ciño en su muñeca y la giró para que lo viera a los ojos.

¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que se pierda un arete? Lo único que quiero es dejarte en tu casa. Es muy tarde y es peligroso-

Y yo no quiero que te acerques. ¿O que estás planeando? ¿Volver a besarme y dejarme tirada de nuevo en mi puerta? ¿Quién te crees que eres?-

Lo de la otra noche fue… fue… un impulso. Estaba un poco… Me sentía…-

Por todos los santos… ¿No eres capaz de terminar siquiera una oración?-

No me sentía bien esa noche. Estaba solo y no sé… estabas linda… ¿Y por qué tanto escándalo? Solo fue un beso-

Claro… solo un beso. Tienes la sensibilidad del tamaño de una cucharadita de té. Déjame en paz-

Pues no… no pienso obedecerte-

La cogió del codo y tiró de ella hasta la camioneta. Mientras tanto, Hermione la golpeaba el cuerpo con el bolso. Ron la subió dentro y partió sin importarle los alegatos de la castaña. Al llegar, la chica se bajó y dio un fuerte portazo al vehículo. No se despidió, solo caminaba recto a su casa. El joven la miró enojado y también se bajó de la camioneta para seguirla.

Que majadera. Ten un poco de educación y dame las gracias por lo menos-

Yo no te pedí que me vinieras a dejar-

Pues lo hice de todos modos. Eres una desagradecida-

La chica dio la vuelta y caminó hacia él amenazadoramente, Ron involuntariamente retrocedió un par de pasos.

Solo te voy a decir una cosa, Ronald Weasley. Yo no soy como esas mujeres a las que estás acostumbrado. No me ando besuqueando con el primero que golpea a mi puerta. Quizás tus amigas tengan el hábito de besuquearse contigo cuando se te da la gana, pero yo no soy así. ¡A mí me respetas!-

¿Y qué tanto con el beso? Deberías agradecerme. Hace tanto que no tienes novio que de seguro ya no recordabas lo que es besar a un hombre-

¡Idiota!-

¡Fastidiosa!-

¡No vuelvas a hablarme! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a ponerme ni un solo dedo encima de nuevo!-

Oh, se ofendió la señorita mojigata. Apenas te toqué el rostro y te espantas. Haces un berrinche por un leve roce de labios. ¿Sabes qué? Te voy a dar razones de peso para que te enfurezcas-

Y la tomó de la cintura y la nuca. Le atrapó la boca y la besó con enojo. Hermione forcejeó pero eso no lo detuvo. La apretó contra su cuerpo y profundizo el beso hasta que ella se quedó quieta en sus brazos.

Poco a poco, el fastidio se estaba transformando en pasión pura. Ron enredó su lengua con la de Hermione y la dejó sin aire, sin voluntad, sin conciencia.

La soltó antes de perder por completo el control.

Reclama- dijo agitado- ahora si tienes… razones para reclamar-

Temblorosa, Hermione demoró un par de segundos en volver a abrir los ojos. Ron la miraba con la vista encendida, respirando a jadeos. Un montón de emociones le atacaron la garganta y los ojos se le humedecieron otra vez.

Eres un imbécil- sollozó- Te odio, te odio-

Y se fue corriendo a su casa. Allí se lanzó al sillón más cercano y dejó que el llanto la agotara por completo.

Ron la vio marcharse y un dolor sordo fue creciendo en su interior. Quiso correr, alcanzarla, decirle que lo sentía, que había sido un completo idiota, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

Las había entregado todas en ese beso.

Apesadumbrado, se subió a su camioneta y partió al restaurante. Al llegar se dio de cabezazos contra el muro y liberó la congoja que lo torturaba. La pequeña ventana cerca de él dejaba pasar la tenue luz de la Luna. Ron miró el suelo y muy cerca del muro opuesto vio que un punto destellaba. Se acercó y al agacharse vio un arete que yacía solitario. Lo tomó y lo acarició con los dedos. Lo metió a su bolsillo.

Eres mío ahora- fue lo único que dijo.

Varios días habían desde esa condenada resaca. Ya era miércoles y Harry estaba muy ocupado arreglando el último desastre que Malfoy había dejado en la obra. Ya estaba que mandaba todo al diablo. Había pensado en tomarse unas vacaciones. Por qué si seguía así, muy pronto iba a matar a alguien.

Buscó un cigarrillo y lo prendió. Había dejado el hábito hacía años, pero ahora necesitaba uno. Si Cho lo viera le hubiera dado un coscorrón.

La puerta de su tráiler se abrió y por ella pareció Seamus con una sonrisa bandida. Harry levantó una ceja y se acomodó en si silla para esperar a escuchar que nueva locura le traía el irlandés.

Te tengo una nueva-

¿Qué?-

Tenemos una cita-

¿Tú y yo? No te ofendas, Seamus, pero no eres mi tipo-

Jajja… vaya, tu sentido del humor está regresando, eso es bueno. El viernes tenemos una cita doble con dos lindas señoritas-

No-

Al decir esas palabras, Harry se levantó de su asiento y dejó a Seamus solo en el tráiler. Unos segundos después, el insistente veterinario ya le estaba pisando los talones.

Vamos, Harry. Te aseguro que te va a gustar-

Te dije que no-

Mira, te propongo algo. Te dejo a la más buena.-

Por favor, Seamus. No tengo interés-

Pero tienes que salir. Con compañía, ya sabemos lo que te pasa cuando sales solo. Piensa que vas a sacar la mejor parte… una buena cena, un buen cuerpo… una buena noche… con un buen cuerpo-

¿No sabes el significado de la palabra NO?-

Mira, por último las llevaremos a un lugar conocido para ti. Ya hice la reserva. Viernes a las 9 en "La Madriguera". Nos juntamos en el lugar. No puedes dejarme solo con las dos-

Tenía entendido que te la podías con dos chicas-

Claro que me la puedo, pero la idea es que ambos la pasemos bien. Vamos, di que si-

No insistas, no pienso ir -

Al final se deshizo de su compañero y continuó con el trabajo. No estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo en cititas.

Seamus no claudicó y lo hostigó todo el jueves y el viernes en la mañana. Pero Harry lo esquivaba. A las 6 llegó a su casa y vio que Hedwig hacía guarda como cada día frente a la puerta. Al ver bien, vio que en el piso había un sobre. El remitente era de la Corporación del trasplante. No lo quiso abrir. Se fue a su cuarto y vio el desastre que tenía. Dejó el sobre encima de una cómoda, junto a su colección de música y se lanzó sobre la cama. No tenía nada que hacer y al poco rato ya estaba aburrido como una ostra. Pensó en las lindas veladas que había compartido con Cho y recordó que ella siempre le decía que lo más bello de la vida era vivirla.

Entonces tomó la decisión. Llamó a Seamus y le preguntó si la cita doble aún estaba en pie. La voz del veterinario se oyó feliz al otro lado de la línea. Apenas colgó fue a bañarse y pronto estuvo listo.

No se había puesto un esmoquin pero no lucía mal. Se puso unos pantalones de paño negro, con zapatos relativamente lustrados. La camisa era blanca, con un ligero suéter y una chaqueta. Hizo un pequeño amago en su cabello y tomando sus llaves y su celular salió por la puerta.

Esperaba que esa noche no fuera tan mala como lo había sido esa semana.


End file.
